Post Battle
by 11016
Summary: The few hours after the battle of Hogwarts. And a bit of the summer too. And a bit of their return to Hogwarts. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny took her head off her mother's shoulder and turned around in search of Harry. To her surprise, she found him talking quietly to Luna. Luna then exclaimed and pointed towards the far end of the hall and in the few moments that everyone's head was turned Harry disappeared.

"Mum, I think I'm going to go to bed." said Ginny

"Alright sweetheart, sleep well"

Ginny avoided people's eyes as she slipped from the hall. She didn't want to get distracted. She saw the portrait of the Fat Lady closing just as it came into view and she knew that she'd guessed right. Harry has entered the common room only moments before her. She proceeded up the stairs to the boys dormitory to find him sitting on his bed with his hands covering his face.

He looked up with a gasp at the sound of the door closing.

"Oh, Ginny, you gave me a fright. I didn't think anyone else would be coming up here"

Harry noted the flash of hesitation and confusion that crossed Ginny's face before she made her way over to sit down beside him. She just looked at him for a few moments and he could tell she was trying to find her words.

"Harry, I-"

"You've met someone else..."

Shock and hurt showed in Ginny's expression so he continued

"No, it's ok. I was expecting it really. I mean you hardly go a few weeks without someone new falling for you. I could hardly expect you to go 10 months-"

"So does that mean you've found someone new?" Ginny cut in sharply.

"What? No, how could I find someone new?"

Harry stopped himself from saying that he didn't want anyone but Ginny to save her feelings but it felt like someone had just dropped a brick into his stomach. She had been his lifeline, his resilience, his prize. He'd convinced himself that if defeating Voldemort came hand in hand with a long happy life with Ginny. But he has broken up with her, and left her. If she'd found someone else that made her happy while he'd been gone then he would do his best to support them.

Without realising it, he'd buried his face in his hands again. Ginny tentatively peeled them apart.

"There's nobody else, Harry"

He looked up searching for her eyes. They were open and clear, hiding nothing. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her but this time he only hugged her. He hugged her really tight and for a really long time trying to pour all his feelings into it; his guilt about leaving her, his anxiety about not being able to protect her, his relief when she'd gone into hiding with the rest of her family, his fear that she'd move on.

He couldn't kiss her yet. She deserved to know everything before going that far. He was still afraid that she was wrapped up in the relief that he was alive and that the war was over. Or seeking comfort after Fred's death. No. He had to give her time to take it all in before forcing her into a relationship. But-

"Ginny, could you sleep in here tonight? I'm not really looking forward to being alone"

To his surprise, she giggled

"I was going to anyway. I was just trying to figure out how to tell you"

He loved the glint of satisfaction in her eye.

Moments later found Harry lying in bed on his side waiting for Ginny to return in her pyjamas. Eager as he was to see her again he couldn't stop his eyes from closing. She returned just in time for him to wrap his arms around her and pull her to him before he drifted off into what he knew would be a dreamless sleep.

"Not Harry, please no don't kill him, take me, kill me instead —"

It was dark. For a second Harry thought he'd dreamed of his mother's dying words again but-

"Fred, not Fred. Come back! No, no Fred"

"Ginny, Ginny, wake up!"

He wished he could say that it was all a dream but he couldn't. Fred was never coming back.

Ginny gasped as she awoke. On seeing Harry she burst into tears. He pulled her to him as she buried her face in his shoulder. All he could do was make soothing shushing noises and rub circles on her back and wait for her to calm down. Looking around the dormitory Harry noticed that Ron was occupying the bed next to them. He couldn't help but wonder what Ron's reaction had been when he'd walked in and found his best friend and his sister sleeping soundly together. Perhaps he had been hoping that Ginny had moved on. Or maybe after all that's happened he would be able to accept their relationship as one of the lesser evils in the world. It took a moment for Harry to realise that Ginny had once a again fallen asleep across his chest. He pulled the duvet back up over her back and crossed his arms around her and he was asleep again.

"Oi, you two! Wake up, it's time for breakfast."

They'd slept for almost twenty four hours straight and with a crude groan from Harry's stomach he knew it was time to get up. He relished the pressure as Ginny pushed herself off him into a sitting position to scowl at her brother.

"So, you two back together then?"

Harry and Ginny both looked at each other and grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes then"

and with that he disappeared into the bathroom with a towel.

Ginny flopped back down onto the bed, her head beside the elbow that Harry was using to prop up his head.

"So, we're back together then?" she said matter-of-factly

"If you'll have me"

Ginny pulled Harry's face down to meet her own and they were in a world of their own. It didn't take Harry long to push the duvet out of the way and roll over so that Ginny was lying on top of him. He loved the way her body felt against his. So warm and solid. So comfortable.

It took him a minute to notice that Ginny's hand, which had been playing innocently with his hair, was now very successfully taking off his t-shirt.

"Whoa, Gin-" he exclaimed as his head came free again.

But she wasn't done. With a brazen look in her eye her hand now started trailing it's way down his chest, past his stomach-

"Ginny!" he yelped.

"Yes Harry?" she innocently replied.

"I, eh, I'm not sure now's exactly the best time"

She giggled in return, but removed her hand and brought it to lie on the other one across his chest with her chin resting on them.

"Ok fine, I just missed you is all"

He grinned.

"I missed you too. I'm just really not sure how well Ron would react if he came out of the bathroom and-"

As if on cue, the door to the bathroom opened. Ron looked from Harry's t-shirt on the floor

to Ginny lying on top of him. Harry hastily removed his hand, which he hadn't realised was resting on Ginny's bum.

"Not cool, mate" he said with a scowl and proceeded to walk out of the dorm. "If you two aren't down in five minutes flat I'm sending Hermione up to get you.

"How right you were, Harry. That would not have been a good start to the day" Ginny admitted as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went to get dressed in the girls dorm.

He wasn't looking forward to going down to the common room. Chances were the Ron was there ready to lash into Harry about boundaries, or about hurting Ginny or about being his best friend. Fortunately though, Harry only had to endure a second or two of Ron's blood-curdling glare before Hermione emerged from the girls dorms causing Ron's glare to swiftly change to a dopey crooked grin. As they started to walk towards the portraithole Harry hesitated looking towards the entrance to the girls' dorms. Hermione swiftly took his arm and pulled him onwards and the look on Ron's face told him why. He ducked his

head down to avoid Ron's glare and continued through the portrait hole to breakfast.

After about fifteen minutes in the sombre presence of the Weasleys, Ginny appeared in the Great Hall. She slipped onto the bench beside Harry and grasped his hand underneath the table. They passed the rest of breakfast like this with Harry giving Ginny's hand and occasional squeeze when he noticed her eyes glazing over and her staring into space. When everyone started getting up to go about the various things that needed to be done to prepare for the funerals and repair the castle, Harry swiftly removed his hand from Ginny's with a furtive glance towards Mr and Mrs Weasley. He noticed Ginny looking at him exasperatedly so he continued to avoid her eye and walked towards the entrance hall with Ron and Hermione.

She fell into step beside them though as they reached the door to the entrance hall so he hung back from the others a small bit.

"They're going to find out eventually, you know"

"I know Ginny, I'm just not sure that now's the right time. There's so much going on and so much to do-"

"All the better then, Harry! Believe me, it'll make them happy. Anyway, because of the fact that there's so much to do they'll be paying much less attention and it won't be nearly as big a deal as if we put it off. There's no need to build it up Harry"

"I know it's just, they don't even know that we were together last year. They'll think it's just something that happened since, or because of, the battle and frankly that idea disgusts me a bit"

"What do you mean?"

"Well can you imagine if we just got together for the first time and a load of people had just died? It's completely insensitive and belittling their deaths and the war. It's disrespectful!"

"...like Ron and Hermione?"

"No, not like that. You know that's been building for years! It's just I don't want people to think I'm using you as some sick way to forget everything."

She turned to face him with the same hard, blazing look in her eyes as she had when they had first kissed and he knew he'd lost.

"If they do then they're wrong and they'll realise how wrong they are when they see us together. But for them to do that they have to know first."

And with that she pushed him backwards, hard, against the banister and kissed him. The effect was immediate. The chatter that had disguised their heated argument stopped abruptly. The silence was deafening. But it was all Harry could do not to pull Ginny closer to him. He reluctantly accepted when she broke away but they maintained eye-contact. For Harry, it was because he didn't want to see anyone else's reaction to what had just happened. For Ginny, it was so Harry had somewhere to look.

"Ahem"

Bill clearing his throat broke Harry's nerve and he quickly shifted his gaze to the floor. Ginny on the other hand -

"Need a glass of water, Bill?"

And Ginny unabashedly slipped her hand into Harry's and continued up the stairs. At the top Harry risked a glance back towards the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione. Hermione had a small smirk on her face and a hand resting on Ron's shoulder. Harry couldn't help but wonder if she'd held him back while he and Ginny had been kissing. Whatever his initial reaction had been, he know had a resigned look on his face. Bill was looking confused. George was looking somewhat indifferent. Harry couldn't help but think of the jokes he would have been making if Fred was still alive. Mr and Mrs Weasley, most importantly, were both beaming from ear to ear. Harry gave them a cautious grin before Ginny pulled him around the corner and out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry still felt somewhat awkward about displaying his affection for Ginny around her family but over time her blatant kissing, hand-holding and sitting across him while they were relaxing became common place amongst the Weasleys. They grew tired of acting awkwardly or teasing them and just accepted these gestures as part of everyday life. Their new lives.

It was only as Harry began to feel comfortable initiating these displays of affection that Ron and Hermione announced that they were a couple. This made life much easier for Harry. Who would notice Harry pulling Ginny onto his lap as she walked past if Hermione and Ron had just walked in holding hands?

Unfortunately for them, neither of them had Ginny's brazen attitude and so the family obtained much more enjoyment from teasing them. The effects of the teasing were quite reliable; the tips of Ron's ears going beetroot red and Hermione tilting her head downwards so that her face was hidden behind a curtain of bushy hair.

The Weasleys, Hermione and Harry had all gone back to the Burrow after the funerals. After a few weeks Hermione left for Australia to find her parents and help them move back to England. Harry and Ron accompanied her. Harry couldn't deny that it was a relief leaving the oppressive atmosphere at the Burrow. Fred's death was evident in everyone's actions. It was nice to spend time with Hermione's parents whom he had only met in passing. Poor Ron felt a bit overwhelmed by their mugglishness at first. He had to adjust quickly to electricity and other mugglish things but Harry knew that he was also embracing Mr and Mrs Granger's complete ignorance of the wizarding world including Voldemort, Death Eaters and the battle that had just been fought.

They spent two weeks with Hermione's parents helping them move back from Australia. Fortunately, Hermione had been able to lift the memory modification without any problems and they trusted her when she told them that she was safe, that it was all over and that she was sorry she had to erase herself from their lives.

After the two weeks Harry was glad to return to the Burrow. There was no denying that it was a home to him and he felt more comfortable there than he did at the Grangers or had ever done at Privet Drive. The only place that had ever rivaled it it was Hogwarts. But as the days went by, he began to see Hogwarts more as a school and less of a home. Ron had decided to stay with Hermione at the Grangers for another few weeks. But even in his absence, Harry was beginning to realise the homely comforts of the Burrow that didn't exist at Hogwarts. There were no teachers giving out to him or giving him detentions. He wasn't given out to for being out of bed at night. What he appreciated most of all was having time to himself and freedom to do with it what he liked.

Many hours were spent flying with Ginny out by the orchard. Walking around the hills that surrounded the Burrow. He even brought her down to the cinema in Ottery St. Catchpole to introduce her to muggle films. What he relished most of all though, and what Ron and Hermione's presence had made impossible, were the midnight trips between his room and Ginny's.

The first time he had tried it he had apparated but the loud crack had caused Mrs. Weasley and Charlie to both come running into Ginny's room and Harry had had to disapparate again quite promptly to avoid getting caught. Luckily, Mrs Weasley and Charlie had both run into Ginny's room to find her sorting books on her floor into piles, each book landing with a thud, not a crack, but it was enough for them to leave with only a suspicious look from Mrs. Weasley.

From that point forward Harry felt it safest to wait until he thought everyone was asleep and then creep down the stairs to Ginny's room. It happened a remarkable amount of times that he met her on the stairs making her own way up to his room.

One evening found him making his way down the stairs, silent as a mouse. He had been helping Mr Weasley all day trying to fix Sirius' motor bike and so hadn't seen nearly as much of Ginny as he had grown accustomed to. He opened her door silently only to find her bed empty and her window open. His heart stopped. He pelted down the stairs towards the clock in the Weasley's kitchen. He dreaded seeing Ginny's hand pointing towards _Mortal Peril_. Ginny's hand however, was pointing innocently towards _Home_.

Harry felt as if someone had just released the grasp they had on his lungs. He, once again, silently climbed back upstairs checking Ginny's room on the way up. It was still unoccupied. He couldn't help but feel anxious as he looked out the open window. He then proceeded up the stairs to his bedroom.

Ginny was lying sideways on his bed, her broomstick propped up against the window. She had her head hanging upside-down off the edge of the bed facing the door. Her hair fell to the ground below her head in a perfect curtain. As he walked into the room a grin spread across her face.

"I was wondering when you'd get back from the bathroom"

Harry knelt down on the far side of the bed now facing the door and put a hand underneath Ginny's back, pulling her up to face him. She leaned in to kiss him but hesitated seeing a glint of something in his eye.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry broke eye contact and pulled her to him.

"Harry! What happened?"

She pushed him away from her so she could see his face again.

"I thought you'd gone." Harry mumbled.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"I don't know. I got to your bedroom and it was empty and the window was open and-"

"Shh, shh, it's ok. I'm here. I'm fine. I'm safe. We all are. There's nothing to worry about anymore."

Ginny brought her forehead to rest against Harry's.

"It's over. It's all over. Forever."

And at the words, Harry tilted his head so that his lips were against Ginny's. The pressure almost toppled her backwards off the bed but she bent awkwardly leaving her head balanced precariously on the side of the bed, all the while Harry kissing her deeper. He lifted her with his hand behind her lower back and pulled her up the bed so her head was resting on the pillow. Harry was kissing her so deeply at this stage, only now did she realise how much her absence had scared him. It was as if he was trying to take in everything she was. Trying to find a way to never let go. His desperation was tangible.

He released her lips leaving Ginny gasping for breath. He started kissing down her neck but as soon as he reached her collarbone he moved downwards. He started kissing her stomach, just at the gap between her t-shirt and shorts. Then slowly, he started pulling her t-shirt up. When he reached her ribs though, he stopped. He sat back on his knees again and Ginny could see he was panting, his shoulders heaving. She knew that he didn't feel comfortable going any further knowing that her parents were asleep in the room right below.

Ginny sat up and swiftly pulled his t-shirt up over his head. He was smiling defeatedly as he emerged. Then she grabbed his arm and tugged him down to lie beside her. They lay side by side for a while, trying to calm themselves down and catch their breath. She was gently tracing her finger across his chest, he was stroking her hair. He leant down and kissed her forehead. She kissed the spot between his collarbones.

"Night Harry"

"Goodnight Ginny"


	3. Chapter 3

"GINNY!"

Ginny and Harry awoke with a start.

"Uh oh, we slept through!" exclaimed Harry as Ginny jumped out of bed and headed for the window.

"They're going to kill me!"

"Don't worry Harry, there's no proof" Ginny replied with a wicked grin as she hopped out the window.

Moments later as Harry was anxiously waiting on his bed filled with guilt, he heard

"Yeah, mum?"

"What? What are you doing climbing in the window in your pyjamas?"

"I dunno-"

Not the time to falter Ginny, thought Harry. But she continued.

"It surprised me too. When I woke up this morning, first thing I wanted to do was ride my broomstick for a bit. I didn't really think it would cause a problem though. Sorry mum."

Harry could tell that at that moment, Ginny's face would be revealing nothing but the slightest hint of misunderstanding. She was most likely also approaching Mrs. Weasley for a hug. Harry could only hope that she still had her faintly floral aroma after spending the night wrapped in his arms.

"Oh, you're alright sweetheart. You just gave me a bit of a fright. Nothing to worry about. Now, will you go on up and wake Harry for me please? I've got breakfast ready downstairs."

"Course! Thanks mum, and sorry for scaring you."

Ginny opened his door moments later and climbed back into the spot she had just vacated.

"You're too good!"

"After years of dealing with boys' mischief she doesn't know how to handle a bit of a feminine touch" Ginny said nonchalantly, wrapping herself in Harry's arms.

"Good to know I'm not the only one that worries irrationally when you disappear. Though maybe you shouldn't make a habit of it."

Ginny bent down to kiss Harry, who rolled around and pinned her beneath him.

"So, I hear brekkie's on the table." Harry said, with a grin and a wink and jumped up leaving Ginny lying disappointed but amused on his bed.

She arrived in the kitchen and walked straight over to the table. On her way though, something out the window caught her eye.

"Anyone have any post due today?" She asked to anyone who was listening.

"No, why?"

"There are two owls making their way over. Here, open the window."

Within moments, two owls had flown in through the open kitchen window. They each had a letter attached to their leg with the Hogwarts seal on them.

"Ginny Weasley and-"

"Harry Potter."

"What?"

"It's your letter for Hogwarts, dear. I suppose their expecting you to complete your education know that Voldemort's gone." Explained Mrs Weasley with a sharp look.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Of course" Harry continued mumbling about "plan all along" as he opened his letter.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that in spite of your lack of attendance last year, a place has kept for you in the years 7th year class. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Headmistress_

"Well that was short and sweet, eh?" commented George peering over Harry's shoulder.

"Guess I'm going back to Hogwarts." Harry grinned at Ginny.

They made the trip to Diagon Alley not long after receiving their letters. They had arranged to go at the same time as Ron and Hermione. On entering through the brick archway, Harry was glad to see that the place had become much more cheerful since he was last there. There were no longer any Wandless about, nor were there men scrounging for news of their lost children. Ollivander had reopened his wand shop and reinstated all wands. Gringotts had been repaired since they had escaped from it on a dragon and all the posters with his face staring out of them had been removed. All in all, it had returned to almost the same as it had been before the Second Wizarding War. Almost, Fortescue's was still boarded up, awaiting a new owner.

They saw Ron and Hermione standing outside the bank. Ginny broke away from Harry, squealing with excitement and gave the two of them big hugs. Harry gave Hermione a hug and Ron a pat on the back.

"How goes it with the muggles Ron?"

"Hey, those muggles happen to be my parents Harry, they aren't a different species!" Hermione cried indignantly.

"Alright then, how goes it with the in-laws?"

Ron's ears went bright red as Hermione gave Harry a playful smack on the arm.

"It's alright mate. Took a while to get used to for sure but I think I'm getting on ok now." Ron looked to Hermione for approval.

"Yup, I think you've got them perfectly enchanted Ron, what with your abundant charm and delightfulness." Hermione replied drily.

Ron looked momentarily confused and hurt until Hermione took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"So you've got through that awkward phase, have you?" Commented Ginny.

"I've no idea what you're talking about Gin" Ron replied, with a wink at Hermione.

"It's much easier to get used to it with only two people around. And since she's their only child they couldn't really tease us much" Ron muttered to Harry as they entered Gringotts.

Harry couldn't help but notice the glares that were coming at them from all directions as soon as they entered the atrium of Gringotts. It was only then that Harry realised that seeing as goblins considered themselves above wizarding wars they probably didn't appreciate how important their robbery of, and escape from, Gringotts had been. Harry lowered his gaze and continued walking.

"So, did you get a letter from Hogwarts too?" Ginny questioned Hermione, blinking at the sudden sunlight outside Gringotts.

"Yeah, Ron didn't want to go back for an hour or two but then I reminded him how useful the Room of Requirement can be." Hermione replied with a mischievous grin.

"Ugh, Hermione I really, really don't want to know. Ever. I don't want to hear about it." Ginny said with a shudder.

"Although, I'm not sure it'll still be working after the fiendfyre, but there's no need to remind him of that."

They were just walking out of Flourish & Blotts having purchased everything on their list from Hogwarts when Ginny made a new suggestion.

"I think we should split up now."

"Really Ginny? Is our presence so invasive? You just can't stand anyone's company but Harry's?" cried Ron exasperatedly

"No, I think I should go with Hermione and you should go with Harry." Ginny suggested

"I think that's a great idea." Harry commented

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Trouble in paradise already?

"Alright then but-" Ron felt sure he was being tricked but both Harry and Ginny were just looking at him expectantly.

"Meet back here in two hours?" suggested Hermione, uncertainly.

"Sounds good!" said Harry and Ginny simultaneously, as they grabbed their respective companions and pulled them down the road in opposite directions.

Harry didn't know why Ginny had been so eager to split up and the thought worried him slightly, but at the same time, the result was exactly what he'd been hoping for.

"I need to figure out what to get Ginny for her birthday." Harry explained to Ron moments later.

Ron looked slightly crestfallen.

"Well that's much more romantic than 'She's driving me crazy mate, get me away from her.'"

"Considerably" replied Harry drily. "So, any ideas?"

"Well, no need for anything too big. I mean, you've only been together, what, 3 months now?"

Harry didn't seem to find this relevant.

"Yeah, but it's Ginny. It has to be amazing."

"Right, mate, I'm not sure I'm the best one to be helping you with this. I mean, I've got used to the idea now but I'm still not going to help you find a present that'll get her into bed."

"What?" yelped Harry "I'm not trying to get her into bed!"

This exclamation caused a few people nearby to give Harry confused and filthy looks.

He dropped his voice.

"I just want her to have a really nice birthday. It's her seventeenth." He explained.

"You're making it harder and harder for me to be against this whole idea, you know that?"

"What's going on between you and Harry?" Hermione enquired.

"Oh nothing, it's just, his birthday was almost a week ago and I still haven't got him a present."

Ginny couldn't help but wonder why Harry had been so happy to get away from her too.

"Of course we celebrated it at the Burrow, but I still need to find him a present."

"How about an owl? He lost Hedwig a year ago now. There's no denying that they're handy"

"Ooh, that's a great idea. Thanks Hermione!"

They went into Eeylops Owl Emporium and Hermione immediately went over to a section of snowy owls.

"No, I don't think he'd like another owl exactly like Hedwig." Ginny cut in.

Hermione turned around to find Ginny gazing at a phoenix. The only phoenix in the shop.

"Maybe in a few years Ginny. Don't you think it's a bit 'I'm a lifelong companion' for an eighteenth?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Not like I can afford it anyway."

They settled on a handsome barn owl and went to wander around the shops.

Two hours later and Harry and Ron still had had no luck in finding the perfect gift for Ginny.

"I don't know anymore, mate. I'm out of ideas."

"I have got one idea left but I'll have to run it by your parents first and it mightn't make you too happy either."

Ron looked up uncertainly.

"I was thinking of bringing her somewhere. Not somewhere far, still in England. Just somewhere nice."

"For how long?" Ron growled

"Maybe overnight...? Just one night. It'd just be nice to not have to rush back. I could buy a new tent. Maybe have Kreacher cook us dinner. I wouldn't try anything on with her mate, you know that."

Harry paused trying to gauge Ron's reaction.

"You're going to run it by my parents?"

"Yeah, of course. I couldn't just kidnap their daughter."

Ron was fully aware of the respect Harry had for his parents. He knew that Harry still felt that he owed them and that he'd never do anything that would betray them.

"Alright, if they agree then it's alright."

"Any chance you'd like to help me convince them. You know, vouch for me. I'm a nice guy and all that?"

"Don't push your luck, mate. But honestly, I think they know you're a nice guy. I don't think you'll have any problems."


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: I'm pretty sure this chapter should be rated M. Also, I won't be doing any more chapters quite as detailed as this one. I just wasn't really sure how to imply that they'd done something without implying that they'd done everything. There's only a couple of paragraphs of it though. And only a few sentences that actually make me cringe. Hopefully you won't mind too much...**

And so it was that Ginny's birthday passed with birthday cake in the shape of a quaffle and a brand new watch. Ginny was slightly disappointed by Harry's present: a large box of chocolate cauldrons. But two days after her birthday he wandered into her bedroom-

"You ready?"

"Ready for what?" Ginny looked up inquisitively.

"I'm kidnapping you."

"Is anyone ever ready for a kidnapping?" Ginny parried his joke.

"You are." Replied Harry as he held up a rucksack and started walking towards her.

"Harry, what-" but suddenly everything went black and she felt like she was being squeezed through a very tight tube. Just as it felt like her lungs were about to collapse everything went back to normal. Ginny collapsed on the ground choking on the amount of air she'd tried to breath into her lungs.

"Oh Ginny I'm sorry. I completely forgot what it's like the first time. Are you ok?"

Ginny looked up at him, eyes streaming but she was momentarily distracted from her discomfort by her surroundings. It looked as though they were in a forest clearing although all around the walls of the clearing were hundreds of pink lilies. There were ribbons draped around the branches of the trees and over the top of the clearing. They glowed with a faint pinkish hue. What struck Ginny most of all though was the house elf that had come bounding over to her and was now helping her to her feet. Kreacher had undergone a complete transformation since the last time she had seen him. He now wore a fluffy white towel and spoke kindly.

"Is Miss Weasley alright?"

"Eh, yes, thank you Kreacher." Ginny gave Harry a look as Kreacher led her into a small tent in the middle of the clearing.

Inside was a table set for two. There were more pink ribbons draped around the ceiling giving off a pinkish glow and lanterns were hanging off the walls. The effect was very cosy and romantic.

"M'lady" said Harry as he pulled back a chair for her.

"Ha, eh, thanks Harry."

Ginny gave Harry a minute to sit down himself but as soon as they were both seated, Kreacher came running out bearing two trays.

"What is all this Harry?"

"Dinner." Harry explained uninformatively with a grin.

"Well I can see that but what's it for?"

"You didn't honestly think I got you just a box of chocolate cauldron's for your seventeenth, did you?" Harry replied with a wink.

"Well, I-" Ginny struggled exasperatedly.

"Just embrace it. Kreacher's cooking has increased ten-fold." Harry added, loud enough for the house elf to hear.

Ginny tried not to be overwhelmed as each course of her favourite food came out. It led to a very odd mix. They had fillet of beef wrapped around asparagus with bernaise sauce to start. Then a big noodle stir fry with all of Ginny's favourite vegetables and sauces and finally a rich chocolate cake with honeycomb ice cream and pralines.

"Thank you Kreacher, you can go back to Hogwarts now."

The house elf disappeared with a loud crack.

"Harry, I find it amazing that you know all this about me."

"Remember that I have lived with you for the majority of the last seven years. I picked up a thing or two."

"Ha, remember that I grew up with Ron. My expectations of boys' perceptiveness are very low."

"Well, we aren't done yet." Harry said, standing up and reaching for Ginny's hand.

"What? But-"

Harry had just taken her bikini out of the rucksack, followed quickly by his swimming shorts.

Ginny just looked quizzically from the bikini to the shorts and back to Harry.

"Ha, just trust me ok? Here, there's a place to change over there."

Moments later found them emerging from the tent hand in hand. Ginny was glad of the August heat.

"Did you really have to give me the giant dinner _before _putting me in a bikini?"

"You know you're gorgeous."

Harry pulled her around to the far side of the tent where she hadn't noticed a gap in the trees framed by an arch made with interwoven lilies and ribbons. The path that lay beyond was once again outlined by lilies on the ground and ribbons woven between the trees on either side.

"Oh Harry"

There was no denying that even though Ginny was wandering through a forest in the dark wearing minimal clothing, she didn't feel overexposed. She'd never felt safer. Harry wrapped one of his strong arms around her and led her through the archway. She was amazed by the amount of thought he had put into it. Apart from his minor lapse regarding the apparition, everything had been perfect since. He had even cleared the path along which they walked so that no stones or twigs were hurting her feet. After a few minutes of walking they reached another clearing. This one had a pool in the middle. The edges of the clearing were once more rimmed with lilies and ribbons. Harry led her over to the pool, sat down on the edge and hopped in. He was able to stand.

"Is it not cold?" enquired Ginny.

"Try it" suggested Harry in return.

Ginny sat down on the edge and dipped her toes into the water. It was the perfect temperature.

"Water warming charm," Harry explained. "courtesy of Hermione, of course."

And with that he put his hands around her waist and lifted her into the pool. Ginny had so many questions. Did her parents know about this? Did Ron know? How had he done it all? How did he know people weren't about to come traipsing through the trees? But she forgot them all as her feet touched the bottom of the pool and her eyes met Harry's. They stood there for a minute, his arms around her waist, her body flush against his. And then she stepped back, pulling him with her until she was leaning against the edge of the pool. She could feel his chest rising and falling against hers and feel his breath warm against her cheek. And then he tilted her chin up and brought her lips to meet his. It started off slow and deep but soon it grew heated and passionate. Ginny broke away after a few minutes, resting her forehead against Harry's.

"How do you know someone's not going to walk past?" she breathed, her chest heaving.

"The charms we used last year. Muggle repelling, cloaking, silencing. If anyone does walk past they won't be able to see or hear us."

"How do you know no one's going to come looking for us? If Ron-"

"I already asked him. Your parents know too."

"We're completely alone?"

Harry murmured his agreement into her neck which he had started kissing.

Ginny returned to kissing him with a renewed vigour. She felt Harry's hands trailing from her waist, cupping her bum and pulling her closer to him. They then moved upwards towards her bikini straps only to fall back down and rest innocently on her back.

"Harry," she breathed, a brazen look in her eye, while raising her own hand behind her back to pull one of the bikini ties. "we're completely alone."

This reminder caused Harry to swiftly untie the remaining strap on Ginny's bikini top and throw it onto the ground beside them. He then hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her up with one hand, the pressure between the wall and Harry's body keeping her in place. His other hand then started to meander it's way around her body to places it had never been before. The Hogwarts grounds weren't very conducive to intimate experiences. He massaged her breast with the one hand he had free, causing her to tilt back her head and moan. She'd never realised before how sensitive her nipples were. She forgot about controlling her impulses and started to push her hips into his. Harry groaned every time she thrust her hips against his until she felt him grow hard beneath her. Harry eased Ginny back onto the ground.

Ginny, taking advantage of her her new found freedom wasted no time in trailing her hand down his chest, past his stomach-

"Ginny!"

But this time it wasn't a yelp, it was a deep hoarse growl, begging for more. Ginny slipped his shorts down just enough to give her room to work. She then proceeded to wrap her hand around him and start moving her grip slowly up and down his shaft. Ginny could tell that Harry was enjoying it as his hands had now come to a rest on her boobs. He was completely preoccupied by the pleasure she was providing him. She brought her other hand down to aid the first and with in moments Harry was breathing heavily and beginning to thrust into Ginny's hand. All this time their lips had been almost touching, meeting every so often inadvertently as they moved, breathing into each other. Just as Harry groans became regular and he let out an

"Oh Ginny"

Ginny renewed kissing him, all the while paying attention to her hands and what she was doing. She gave his lower lip a gentle bite. This caused him to let out a gasp and the loudest moan up until that point. And suddenly, it was over. Harry leant his forehead against the top of her head, gasping for breath. Ginny let out a self-satisfied sigh. After a few minutes of regaining their composure, Harry ducked his head down to kiss Ginny deeper than he ever had.

"I love you Ginny."

Ginny was still gasping for breath. She rested her forehead against Harry's shoulder and he pulled her to him. They stayed in the pool another while, looking at the moon through the trees and the lilies and ribbons around the clearing. Harry summoned towels from the tent and soon they were making their way back to the tent, Ginny's bikini top still lying by the side of the pond.

When they walked back in the tent had been transformed. Where the dining table for two had sat in a kitchen, there was now a double bed. All of the kitchen appliances had disappeared. Harry flopped onto the bed on his back, still wearing his towel and swimming shorts. Ginny lay down beside him and then rolled over, resting her chin and hands across his chest. Her towel slipped down revealing her shoulder blades. Harry started to trace the shape of them. Her skin was so soft and so perfect. He could feel her bare boobs pushed against his chest and had to force himself to stop thinking about it. He moved his hand up to her hair, much safer territory, and looked her in the eye.

"I love you Harry."

And that was it, every minute of suffering was cast aside. All anger, frustration, grief and sadness didn't exist.

Ginny shivered slightly and Harry remembered that they were still wearing their wet swimming clothes. He went to sit up. As Ginny pushed herself off him he caught another glimpse of her wonderful, pert breasts as she wrapped herself up in a towel again.

"Enjoying yourself there, are you?" Ginny commented drily

Harry blushed bright red as he realised that his admiration had not gone unnoticed.

She hurried into the bathroom to get changed into her pyjamas and he did the same. Then they both got into bed.

"First time in a double bed." Commented Harry.

"Seems a bit unnecessary don't you think?" Ginny replied, as she shimmied her way over the Harry's side of the bed and rested her head on his chest.

_Well that was a bit trickier than I expected. I'm a little bit uncomfortable about the Harry Ginny intimate scene. Anyone else? How do you think I handled it? Honestly, flames and all. Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

September first arrived with the usual hustle and bustle in the Weasley household. Although considerably less chaotic than previous years, without the ministry cars or the little blue Ford Anglia that had brought them to King's cross before, a lot of thought had been put into their transport to the station. They had got muggle taxis one year but the taxi drivers hadn't been all that happy about the trunks and the owls that they were required to carry. In the end, it was decided that they would apparate, Ginny accompanying Mrs. Weasley by side-along apparition and Harry and Ron would be accompanying Hermione. Now that they were no longer outlaws, Mrs. Weasley had decided that it would be best for them to stop apparating without a license even though they had spent the previous year doing it almost everyday. Ginny hadn't received the apparition lessons that Harry, Ron and Hermione had received in their sixth year as the Carrows had made other types of lessons a priority.

Harry was glad to be going back to Hogwarts. The Burrow had become quite crowded once more with Hermione and Ron's return from her parents' house and he had been hard pushed to find a minute alone with Ginny since her birthday. Harry was suspicious that Ron was doing it on purpose. Try as they might, the answers they had given in return to questions about Ginny's birthday present had been vague and evasive and given with an air of guilt. It seemed that this hadn't gone unnoticed by Ron and that he rather thought he had given them too much freedom. He was very quick to rectify this once they were all back under the same roof.

They crossed onto platform 9 ¾ without difficulty. Harry had looked towards Ginny and they had both started walking forward, only to have Ginny unceremoniously cut off as Ron shoved his way in front of her. Harry really did wonder what he expected Harry and Ginny to do in the few seconds that they would be on the platform alone, surrounded by other Hogwarts students and their families, most of whom would, probably, be staring at him. Harry was, unfortunately, right about the staring bit. As soon as he entered the platform, people started staring and pointing. He could here others being informed of his presence in awed voices, until, much to Harry's embarrassment, someone broke into a slow clap. The clap increased in tempo and in volume so that Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley entered onto the platform, greeted by all-around applause. Mrs. Weasley beamed at Harry, who returned it rather half-heartedly and made his way towards the train followed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Their goodbyes with Mrs. Weasley were very quick and painless. There were no unspoken questions about whether they would ever see each other alive again. This was emphasised by Mrs. Weasley's warnings which seemed so trivial.

"Don't go getting into trouble now. You wouldn't want to be racking up too many detentions."

This was met with a chorus of murmured "Yes mum"s and "Yes Mrs. Weasley"s.

"Honestly, Harry, Hermione, I've been telling you all summer. It's more than time for you to start calling me Molly. I'll hear no more of this "Mrs. Weasley" business. Understand? Now on to the train with you all. It wouldn't do to have you missing it."

They bustled on to the train with no further delays and soon they were waving goodbye to Mrs. Weasley as she shrunk into the distance. They then made their way down the train in search of an empty compartment. They were greeted with faces unashamedly pressed up against the glass of occupied compartments, hoping to get a closer look at Harry Potter and his entourage. Harry tried to ignore it and found that it bothered him considerably less than it had in previous years. Most likely due to the fact that these faces belonged to admirers as opposed to the cruel, sneering faces of people who thought him insane or an attention seeking liar. They finally found an empty compartment and got themselves settled. After a few minutes' chatter Harry heard more exclaimed voices and gasps.

"Look, it's him."

"There he is!"

"Over there beside the blonde girl with the long hair."

"I can't believe he's coming back!"

This confused Harry because, although he would never admit it, he had become accustomed to these shows being aimed at him and he couldn't figure out who all the people could be talking about. Just as he exchanged a confused look with Ron and a knowing look with Ginny, their compartment door was wrenched open and there stood Neville, with an exasperated look on his face, and Luna. Understanding washed through Harry.

Neville's ongoing thwarting of the Carrows throughout the previous year had given him minor celebrity status which could only have increased when news of his killing Voldemort's loyal snake and standing up to Voldemort, had spread.

"Here you all are, we've been looking for you along the whole train."

"Harry and Neville in one compartment. I'd better pull down the blinds or we won't get a minute's peace." Ginny stated, and with good reason as crowds of students gathered outside the door to their compartment.

"Glad to see you lot've come back. I was worried I'd be the only one."

"Nah, I don't think I'm quite ready to settle into a job just yet. Another year at Hogwarts should give me time to get into that frame of mind though." Replied Harry.

"There's also the small issue of you not having a complete education and therefore being unqualified to even start a job or training for one, Harry." Hermione reminded him pointedly.

"Like the aurors wouldn't hire Harry in a second!" Ron scoffed. "After what he's done, I doubt they'll be taking a second look at any qualifications he does or doesn't have."

Harry, recognising the beginnings of a typical Ron/ Hermione bicker cut off Hermione before she could reply.

"It really doesn't matter either way. I got my letter from Hogwarts and I'm glad to be coming back."

Ginny took his hand and started stroking it at this statement. Ron pointedly averted his gaze.

"What about you though Neville? You were at Hogwarts all last year."

"Yeah, but it wasn't really Hogwarts for me, was it? I spent so much of my time being punished that I missed most of my lessons and there wasn't a chance of me doing any homework. I hear Seamus and Dean are coming back this year too. 'Education last year was not upheld to Hogwarts standards.' That's what my letter said anyway. I wonder how many people got them. I mean, there wasn't really time for any end-of year exams. Or NEWTs and OWLs. I wonder how they'll deal with that. How about you Luna?"

"Well," Luna started in her sing-song voice. "Daddy and I were travelling around Europe looking for another Crumple- horned snorcack horn, when I got my letter and it said that since I'd missed so much of last year they thought it best that I do sixth year again."

"Oh well that's a bit annoying." Hermione started. "You won't be in classes with any of your-" Hermione stopped suddenly.

Harry knew that she was picturing Luna's bedroom back home with Hermione's, his, Ron's, Ginny's and Neville's faces painted repeatedly around the walls.

"Friends?" Luna finished. "Well none of you were in any of my classes before anyway and you're the only friends I have. I'm not sure I'll really notice the difference." Luna's disarming trait of being brutally honest left a rather uncomfortable silence in the compartment but soon conversation picked up again and they passed the rest of the journey with easy conversation. After a few hours, Ginny fell asleep, her head resting on Harry's lap as he stroked her hair. The rest of them played with the idea of drawing on her face as she slept but decided against it when Luna reminded them of her proclivity for bat-bogey hexes. Harry gently nudged her awake as they came into Hogsmeade Station and they descended from the train with everyone else. Harry was glad that no one was staring at him this time. They were all rushing towards the carriages amid the cries of

"Firs' years follow me! Firs' years! Over here towards to boats."

Harry gave Hagrid a hearty wave before he was carried off by the wave of students heading towards the carriages.

"Oh, I see them now." Ginny murmured gently when the carriages came into view.

And apparently she wasn't the only one. Students all around them were pointing at the thestrals with horrified looks on their faces. Even a few members of the younger years, who hadn't been present for the battle, were looking confusedly at the reptilian horses. It became apparent to Harry that the carriages would no longer be thought of as self-propelling. It would be common knowledge that reptilian horses pulled them towards the castle, at least until this generation of Hogwarts students left the school.

The students all sat down along each of their house benches. The damage done to the school was evident but the repairs had been rigorous and thorough. Harry doubted that the incoming first years would be aware of them. It was only because the school was so familiar to him that he was aware that the wall on the left of the entrance hall used not look quite so new. Or that the main doors into the castle used to be oak instead of their current walnut. The marble staircase used to all be worn whereas now there was a distinct newness about the bottom right few stairs.

After a few moments, the doors into the entrance hall opened once more to reveal a new crowd of tiny first years. They followed Professor Sprout silently through the hall, most staring at the vast open sky above them and the floating candles that were level with their heads. Some were seeking out siblings at the various different tables and giving small waves or wavering smiles.

"The sorting hat will not have a song this year due to the extensive injuries it received during recent events. First years, your names will be called one by one. You will come up onto the stage, put the hat on your head and it will decide what house you belong too. Please handle the hat with care as it quite delicate these days."

And so the sorting went. The singed, worn hat was placed on the head of each new student. Harry cheered as each new Gryffindor joined the table along with the rest of his house. He ate hearty helpings of the different foods that appeared in front of him and made conversation with Dean and Seamus whom he hadn't seen since the battle. Soon, when Harry's stomach comfortably full after a few helpings of treacle tart, Professor McGonagall stood up to make her start of term speech.

"I am glad to see so many new faces among the familiar ones. But new faces will never fill the void of those we have lost. Fred Weasley who left the school only two years ago, Lavender Brown who was in her sixth year and Colin Creevey who was in his fifth all fought valiantly on our behalves. They fought for a better world and so, we must help create the world that they died for. For this reason, muggle studies has become obligatory for all first and second years to avoid the ignorance that led to the war. It will continue to be an optional subject for years 3-7. Through education and information we can quash prejudices and misconceptions. Now a moment of silence for those who died on our behalves."

The atmosphere in the hall was sombre and full of reverence. Most had their heads downcast. A few had tears in their eyes.

"I've a few more announcements before I let you all go to bed. Due to the greatly diminished standard of education in Hogwarts last year, it has been decided that tests will be held over the next few days."

All the students looked up sharply. Hermione had a glint of terror in her eyes.

"These tests are nothing to be anxious about. They are not a reflection of your competency as students and more a reflection of the education you received last year. It is likely that those of you who attended Hogwarts for the full school year and received a complete and satisfactory education will pass the tests and so, continue on to whatever year you would have expected to do. For those of you who were forced to leave the school before the year was complete or those who couldn't attend lessons, these tests will judge whether you learned a sufficient amount to be able to move on to the following year. You should know that the tests will be done by each individual subject. You may continue on to the following year in some subjects and repeat the year in others depending on your results. You will each have a talk with your head of house when you get the results back to decide what classes you will take. The timetables for these tests will be handed out at breakfast tomorrow. I remind you: there is no need to study for these tests. They are not assessing your diligence, only the standard of your education and whether it was comprehensive.

A reminder to everyone, older years included, that the forest on the grounds is out of bounds. Mr. Filch welcomes you all to look at the list of banned items which is in his office. It is rather extensive. I believe that is all. I hope a year full of progress awaits us all. You may all make your way to your common rooms now. First years please follow your prefects."

And with that the hall was filled with the sound of screeching as everyone pushed back their benches and started filing out of the hall.

"I wonder what exams we'll be doing." Harry commented to Hermione.

"I'd imagine we'll be doing 6th year exams because we never attended for even a day of 7th and we didn't even do the end-of year exams for 6th when we were meant to. Oh, I really should look over some of my old History of Magic essays. And maybe I should revise a bit of Arithmancy too. Ancient Runes should be ok after the amount of time I spent translating Beedle the Bard. DADA should be fine too. Charms and Transfiguration should both be ok. I better take a look at Potions.

"Hermione, did you even listen to the bit about not assessing us, assessing our magical education. How there's no need to study for these exams and all that?"

"Of course I did Ron, but how would you like it if you had to repeat 6th year? I mean, we all assumed we'd be doing 7th. It would just be awful."

Ron's face blanched a bit. He didn't seem too keen on that idea either.

Midway through Hermione's rant, Ginny had started a similar conversation with Harry.

"I think I'll pass 6th year in DADA, Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration. I was talking to Romilda during the feast and she says that they didn't cover too much after Easter in anything. If not though, I'll only be missing a few things. I hope I don't have to do the whole year again just to learn what they did after Easter. Muggle studies should be alright as well. I read to the end of the book over the summer. I just find it really interesting." She said a little defensively.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Gin. They won't have you wasting your time."

Harry was wondering himself whether he would pass the 6th year end of exams. He knew he'd be ok in DADA and he'd never been awful at most of his other subjects but they would no doubt be a bit rusty after so long.

The conversation concluded just as they reached the common room. Harry said goodnight to Ginny and followed Ron up the stairs to the same dorm they had occupied in 6th year. It was almost as if they were in 6th year all over again. Neville, Seamus and Dean were talking as they got ready for bed, about the upcoming tests and McGonagall's speech. Ron voiced his concerns about repeating 6th year and he was still blabbering when Harry pulled the curtains on his four-poster.

"Ron, I'm sure it'll be ok. They aren't judging you only-" Neville started.

"Only the education I received last year, yeah, yeah. Thing is mate, I didn't exactly receive an education last year, did I?"

"Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep and sit the exams when you have to. It'll be alright."

These reassuring words were the words Harry fell asleep to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! If you could do me a tiny favour purlease. My stats have stopped working so it's not registering visits and hits. Basically if you're reading this at all could you let me know in some way. Just a one-worded review. You can even choose your own word! Personally, my favourites are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! but that's just me.**

Harry woke the following morning and made his way down to the Great Hall with Ron. He was a little nervous about getting his exam timetable. As Professor McGonagall approached he did a quick mental assessment of his subjects. Defence would be fine. Charms should be alright too. He'd had a bit of practise over the last year. Hopefully, Herbology and Transfiguration would be ok although he was definitely out of practise with them. The one he was most worried about was potions. He had never approached a NEWT level potion before without the Prince- Snape's advice. He really wasn't sure he was even capable of producing anything like a pass-worthy potion at NEWT level following normal instructions. He couldn't help picturing himself in class with people that weren't just the year below him but the year below again. They would be the ones Ron used to throw out of the chairs in the common room. He couldn't even think of the names of anyone in that year.

He continued to dwell on this fact while absentmindedly shoveling scrambled egg into his mouth. Professor McGonagall was making her way closer and closer.

"Right, you two will be doing sixth year exams. I doubt there will be anything there that will throw you too much. If something does though I'm sure we'll be able to sort something out that will suit everyone involved." With that, McGonagall gave two sheets of parchment a tap and moved onwards briskly.

"Did that sound like she'd make sure we passed to you?" Ron turned to Harry.

"Doubtful, I think it was more of an "It would astound me if you failed something but I'm sure you could manage it." I don't think I really want to test it to be honest."

"Charms in twenty minutes!" Ron moaned. "And Herbology just after that."

"They're only an hour long though." Harry said hopefully. "You can't show quite how much you don't know in just an hour, right? And the day ends with defence with a gap just before it. That'll be a nice finish."

It seemed to be McGonagall's aim to get all the higher years through exams and into classes as soon as possible. Hermione had just finished her third exam of the day and had joined the others as they were about to head off to their Defence Against the Dark Arts exams.

"Well, of course she wants us finished early! I mean, our NEWTs are only a few months away. We can't waste time just lazing about the castle!" Hermione commented shrilly. She had just returned from her Arithmancy exam which, apparently, hadn't gone very well.

"It'd have been nice to have a gentle introduction into 7th years though." Grumbled Ginny.

She had had Muggle Studies at the same time as Hermione had had Arithmancy. Although Ginny thought it had gone alright, there was no doubt that four exams in a day was exceptionally tiring.

Harry and Ron had spent the last two hours reading over various bits and pieces to prepare them for Transfiguration the following morning. Harry was grateful that Potions wasn't until the evening of the day after Transfiguration. At least it would give him a bit of time to brace himself for what he knew was going to be a horrific exam.

By the time the clock above the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room showed twenty past four, the common room was nearly empty. Harry was packing up the last of his things as Ginny waited for him by the portrait hole. Ron had gone ahead with a rather anxious and snappy Hermione. They held hands as they walked down through the seven floors and into the entrance hall, ignoring all the attention they were receiving.

The novelty of Harry's presence in the school still hadn't worn off. Harry found it odd seeing as most of the people there had been there before Dumbledore death yet still they stared at him as if he were an entirely new species.

Unfortunately, some of the attention had shifted to Ginny. As soon as it became apparent that they were, once more, going out, girls had started staring at Ginny like she too was some sort of a space creature. Needless to say, she was well able to handle it and they just continued talking to each other the whole way along the various floors and staircases of the castle.

Later on that evening, Harry sat bolt upright in bed. He had just been torn out of his almost sleeping state by a spark of inspiration. He pulled back the curtains around his fourposter gently, trying not to wake anyone in the dorm. He slowly crept over to his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map. Creeping his way down the staircase and across the common room, he didn't even notice the red-headed figure huddled in an armchair beside the dying fire.

"Hey Harry, you look like you're doing something dodgy."

Harry whirled around to face her, wand already drawn.

"Huh, I wonder how long it'll take for you to not jump to the conclusion that someone's about to attack you."

"Ginny, you gave me such a fright! Wait, what are you even doing down here? It's almost 1am."

"I dunno. I couldn't sleep. Thought I'd come down and look through a few things for transfiguration tomorrow. Apparently everyone was pretty good at human transfiguration by the end of last year but I was still having problems with it when I had to leave."

Harry shifted his weight and looked at the floor.

"No Harry, it was not even remotely your fault. I still find it ridiculous that you manage to think that way." Seeing a flash of annoyance in Harry's eye she continued. "Well, ridiculous might be a bit strong but I just really don't see where you're coming from. I see no valid reasons how any of it could possibly be your fault."

"Well, if Ron hadn't been with me you would have been able to stay here."

"True, but Ron was with you as you risked your own life trying to defeat the greatest dark wizard of our time. I'm happy to sacrifice a few months of my education for that."

"But just look at the effect I've had on your family! Fred's gone, George is missing an ear, Bill's face is covered in scars."

"Harry, none of that was because of you." Ginny spoke softly, her eyes slightly glazed over but holding his firmly. "It was in spite of you. In spite of you risking your life over and over again trying to save the world. There was no reason it should have been your responsibility."

"Except that the prophecy-"

"Yes, the prophecy singled you out. But if it hadn't Voldemort would never have been stopped. He would have continued gaining power instead of losing it all when you were a baby. He would have gained more Death Eaters. Hundreds, maybe even thousands more people would have died. No one is anything but grateful to you, Harry. They don't take it for granted that you had to be the one to defeat him. Only you do. It was you who grew up without parents to give our world fourteen Voldemort free years. You who defeated him twice more before you who had to witness his return. You who was ridiculed and scorned when you tried to warn everyone. You who spent months in hiding, hunting around the country and deciphering the riddles Dumbledore left you. You who made sure every last bit of Voldemort's soul was destroyed. It was because of you that we all maintained the will to fight. You're extraordinary Harry, and yet you still believe that the damages, deaths and injuries caused by Voldemort are your fault. That's the bit I don't understand."

Harry knew she was right. He felt it coming into place as soon as she mentioned his parents. Each sentence after that only convinced him more. He felt a weight ease off his shoulders. He knew that he would now be able to look Dennis Creevey in the eye without shrinking away in guilt. He wouldn't feel like he would constantly live his life in debt to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for stealing their son's life, only for accepting him into their family without question.

"Thank you Ginny"

Ginny seemed to understand that she'd made some sort of breakthrough because she didn't press the issue any further.

"So what were you doing anyway? You looked awfully shifty. Off to meet another girl, were you?"

Harry grinned as she winked at him.

"I was actually just heading to the Room of Requirement to see if the Prince's book is still there. I can't see how it would have survived Crabbe's Fiendfyre but I won't be able to go to sleep again until I know. Fancy accompanying me, Gin?" Harry ended, holding out his arm as if they were about to enter a ball.

"It's a date, Mr Potter."

He slipped his hand around her waist and threw the cloak over the two of them. They had to huddle close together to make sure that they stayed completely covered by the cloak. On reaching the corridor beside what had formerly been Barnabas the Barmy, now a tapestry of a few wizards flying in circles on ancient looking broomsticks, Harry slipped out from under the cloak and walked back and forth in front of the wall thinking of the Room of Hidden Things. He opened his eyes when he heard Ginny gasp.

No longer was the door to the Room of Requirement a gleaming, oaken brown. It was now a blackened shell of it's former self. Parts of it had turned to charcoal and the rest of it was covered in blistering bubbles.

Harry gave Ginny an unsure look as she stepped out from underneath the cloak.

"Eh, shall we m'lady?" he said, holding out his arm once more.

They opened the door onto the most surreal sight Harry had ever seen. The room was still the size of a cathedral but it was now empty. The towering piles of hidden objects had been burned to ash and soot which now lay on the floor forming a black carpet about an inch deep. The walls faded into the blackness in the distance on either side of them. From what they could see of them though, Harry could make out shadows of Chimaeras, serpents and dragons imprinted onto the walls in soot. It looked like something out of another world.

"What happened in here after I left last year?"

"Ron, Hermione and I went in to get the Diadem but Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were already in here. They tried to stop us. Crabbe conjured Fiendfyre. He couldn't control it and in the end it overcame the whole room, swallowing him up in the process."

"What a horrible way to die."

"I'm sure others died worse deaths at the hands of the Death Eaters." Harry replied bitterly.

"It's kind of amazing in here though isn't it?" Ginny swiftly changed the subject. "It's just so vast and so empty. It reminds me of the desert in Egypt."

Ginny proceeded to plonk herself onto the ground legs crossed.

"Ginny what are you-"

"I'm pretty sure you're book isn't here Harry."

"Yeah, so-"

"So, I have an exam in a few hours and now I've spent the last hour wandering around the castle. But it's handy you're here. I was just thinking before you arrived that I was really lacking in practical application..."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! You just told me how you hadn't fully mastered it and now you expect me to be your practice dummy?"

"I'll be yours too. We can take it in turns. You know Hermione will be able to reverse anything we do by accident. Come on Harry! I know you don't want to repeat sixth year either!"

"I really don't know Ginny, I..." he trailed off and Ginny knew she had him.

She lightly hopped back up onto her feet, walked towards him and put her arms around his neck. She pushed her lips gently against his until he slowly started walking her back to the spot she'd just been sitting in. He then moved away from her and pulled her into a sitting position on the ground beside him.

They passed the next few hours changing things about each others appearance. They had to take a break when Harry changed Ginny's mouth into a duck's beak so that Harry could catch his breath after laughing for almost ten minutes. A similar situation occurred when she changed his nose into a pig's snout. Every so often they would get bored with studying and their impromptu study session would turn into an impromptu kissing session.

The result was that by the time they decided that they'd better return to Gryffindor tower they were both covered head to toe in soot. Ginny looked utterly bedraggled wearing, what had been, baby blue pyjamas and her red hair was now a patchy black. It was less noticeable on Harry who's black dressing gown and black hair managed to camouflage most of the dirt. The evidence showed clearly on both of their faces though. Smudges of soot were visible all over their cheeks and foreheads, all the way down their necks. In fact, the only places that weren't black were their lips which were now a bright, ruby red and slightly swollen on both parties.

They made their way back over to the door, both much more confident about their upcoming exam and also more relaxed too. Harry paused by the door to check the Marauder's Map.

"Wait, if you had that the entire time then why did we use the invisibility cloak on the way down?"

Harry shrugged innocently.

"Kind of slipped my mind when I had my arm around you."

Ginny gave him a playful smack but she understood where he was coming from. The Burrow had been so busy and Hogwarts was proving to be no different. They had to steal moments together where they could.

They reached the common room without any problems.

"And where have you two been? And what _have_ you been doing? You're both _filthy_!" The Fat Lady exclaimed as they woke her.

"Bobbidy-boo" Harry told her the password without answering either of her questions. Ginny and he separated towards their staircases at 7.20am. Perfect timing for them to both reach the shower before anyone else woke up. No one would ever know.

**Reminder again. Hate to be annoying but please, just a tiny review if you're reading just so I know someone is. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

The exams finished with a bang, quite literally.

The potion Harry was required to make was the Draught of Living Death. He remembered this one as the first potion he had ever made with the Prince's book and hoped that he might be able to remember some of the extra instructions.

'Cut the sopophorous bean.' This instruction jogged something in Harry's memory as a picture of a very hassled Hermione jumped into his mind. Crush, he remembered, crushing the bean releases the juice better. Harry's potion immediately turned a delicate shade of lilac as soon as he added the juice. Harry proceeded to the next instructions. 'Stir counterclockwise until the potion turns clear as water.' but Harry remembered something about a clockwise stir...was it every fifth stir?

He didn't want to risk it just in case. After stirring non-stop for 20 minutes however, Harry thought it might be worth a shot. Although there was another 25 minutes left of the exam, Harry couldn't see that his stirring would make any difference. His potion was resolutely a light shade of lilac. He took a deep breath and stirred counter clockwise.

At that exact moment, a loud bang sounded throughout the hall. Harry looked up to try and find the source. Seamus Finnegan had once again succeeded in exploding his potion. A noxious, putrid gas started spreading around the hall. The teachers called for everyone to hand up a sample of their potions. They would be marked taking into account the 25 minute disadvantage.

Perfect, Harry thought, because the marker wouldn't know that he'd already been stirring for 20 minutes to no avail. It was only then that Harry looked back down at his potion. What had been an appealing lilac liquid was now a lump of congealed black sludge at the bottom of his cauldron. Harry poked at it despairingly. If only he'd waited another minute...

He attempted to transfer a sample of his potion into a vial when Slughorn approached him.

"Harry, m'boy, I'm sure you found that painless enough. Wasn't it your perfect brewing of that potion that got you some Felix Felicis last year?"

"Eh, yes Professor it was. It doesn't seem to have gone my way this time though."

Slughorn caught sight of the gunge that was clinging resiliently to the inside of Harry's cauldron.

"Oh, no, no it hasn't Harry. Not this time, m'boy. Not at all. No." A look of disappointment apparent on his face.

"Well, hold up your cauldron there. Hurry up now! Mr Finnegan has made this all a bit urgent. Yes, just over the vial like that. Good. _Diffindo!_"

A clump of the sludge fell with a plop into the vial.

"To be honest Harry, I wouldn't get your hopes up too much with a potion like this. But never mind. Just more time spent with me!"

"How'd that go for you?" Ginny asked him 10 minutes later.

"Slughorn good as told me I'd have to repeat 6th year Potions."

"What? It can't have gone that badly. I'm sure he was just making a joke about it."

"You wouldn't think that if you'd seen my potion. Anyway, how'd it go for you?" Harry changed the subject.

"I think it was alright." Ginny replied, "Definitely not perfect. It was still very purply when I handed it up but I think I was on the right track."

"Nice for some." Ron grumbled, ambling up from behind them.

"Not great for you either then, eh?"

"You can say that again. I'm actually grateful to Seamus for finishing the exam early. At least now I have some excuse."

"6th year Potions it is then. At least it's both of us."

The meetings with Head of Houses for last years' sixth and seventh years were arranged for Friday and Saturday. Harry's fell just after lunch on Friday, less than 24 hours after his disastrous Potions exam. He entered her office meekly, hoping that the news wouldn't be as bad as he expected.

"Well Mr. Potter, I'd say you are aware of the concerns I have."

"I might have an idea, professor."

"You passed most of your exams easily, Potter, especially Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well done. Your problem however, is once again, Potions."

She assessed his reaction over her square spectacles.

"You don't seem very surprised."

"No, professor. The exam didn't exactly go my way."

"It would seem not. Now, I have been speaking to Professor Slughorn about it and he says that you're exam result wasn't in keeping with your classwork in sixth year. He was very surprised."

Harry looked down at the floor feeling slightly ashamed of himself.

"However, seeing as it is the only subject you failed and how, it would appear, the exam didn't go your way, we have come to an arrangement."

Harry looked up hopefully.

"You are going to take Remedial Potions in the evenings with Professor Slughorn. You will start off with five hours a week. These can be arranged between Professor Slughorn and yourself depending on quidditch practice or engagements Professor Slughorn may have. If that amount of time is proving insufficient, we will look into it at a later date. The aim is that you start in the 6th year class and do the second half of their course in the evenings. When you have completed the 6th year course you will move into the 7th year class and your evenings will be spent covering what they have already achieved this year. Any questions?"

So Harry was once again taking Remedial Potions. But actually this time.

"Is there anyone else from my year in the same situation professor?"

"I don't see how that's relevant, Potter. Now, I must impress upon you that Professor Slughorn is taking his own time to help you. It is completely due to his goodwill that these lessons are possible. Please, do try your best or I'm afraid you will appear rather ungrateful. I think that is all."

Once again, she appraised him over her spectacles. After a few moments, she nodded and Harry took it as his cue to leave

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon in Gryffindor common room wandering around restlessly. Hermione had snapped at him when his anxious fidgeting started to distract her from her studies.

"You should probably join me, you know. The only way to get out of Remedial Potions is by studying."

She had had her meeting with McGonagall that morning. It had been rather short as McGonagall had immediately cleared Hermione to continue on to 7th year in all of her subjects.

"Classes haven't even started yet, Hermione!" Ron protested.

His meeting wasn't until the following morning. This was the main reason for Harry's restlessness. He secretly hoped that Ron had also failed Potions so that he would have a companion in the 6th year class, and perhaps also in Remedial Potions. Of course he hadn't mentioned this wish to Ron or Hermione.

Ginny, who had just walked into the common room with Neville picked up on his edginess immediately.

"Harry, please, stop!" Hermione cried shrilly.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I didn't even realise-"

"Harry? Why don't we go for a walk? Leave Hermione in peace for a little while." Ginny held out her hand to him.

Harry glanced at Ron as he reached for Ginny's hand. The expression on his face was rather amusing. It was easy to see that he wasn't too keen on the idea, but knew he couldn't protest without annoying Hermione. Harry flashed him what he hoped was a reassuring grin before ducking through the portrait hole with Ginny.

They wandered through a few passageways and corridors, down a few staircases, chatting aimlessly all the way, until Ginny came to the point.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Well right now-? You are."

He nimbly pulled her by the waist through a tapestry hiding a passageway. Ginny clutched at the back of his robes across his shoulders as he maneuvered her against a wall. After a few minutes spent kissing fiercely Harry's hand started to wander. It found it's way under the folds of her jumper, past her shirt and rested with his thumb gently stroking her hipbone. He was quite content like this until Ginny renewed her grip on the back of his robes, pulling him towards her. His free hand swiftly moved to behind her upper thigh and returned the pressure as his other hand started slowly creeping upwards. As they stood there, each pressing the other closer to them, an unexpected thought came into Harry's head. Ginny pulled away, having felt him smiling against her lips.

"What are you grinning about?" She said, releasing her hold on Harry's robes and locking her arms loosely around his neck.

"Eh, I probably shouldn't say."

"You have to tell me now!" Ginny whined.

"Oh but I-, no, I really don't know how-, it's just that-"

"Harry" Ginny said coaxingly, "come on, it's only fair."

Harry could see the mischief dancing in her eyes.

"What's only fair?"

"Well, I was really enjoying myself before you ruined it by bursting out laughing." She said, matter-of-factly.

Harry felt himself blush and, once again, started grasping at half-formed sentences until Ginny calmly put her hands on either side of his face, with a quiet shushing noise, and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. It was nothing like the kisses they had been sharing only minutes before but it had exactly the desired effect.

"This," Harry started resolutely, "is the passageway where Ron and I walked in on you and Dean kissing."

Ginny looked rather confused but also faintly amused.

"Harry, I find it very odd that you were thinking about me and Dean kissing while we were-"

"No, no, no. That's when I first realised how much I liked you. For weeks after that I tried to convince myself that seeing it had only infuriated me so much because you were Ron's sister, but that didn't turn out so well in the end."

"Evidently." Ginny had a self-satisfied smirk on her face as she pulled him in for another kiss.

After that they continued their walk around the castle out onto the grounds, all the while talking about Remedial Potions. Harry began to feel a little bit more at ease. As it turns out, Ginny also had extra work to do. She hadn't failed anything but her grades weren't as high as Professor McGonagall had come to expect. She felt that Ginny didn't need any extra tuition as she was capable of getting through the work herself but Ginny was going to be tested in the topics that let her down in the exams every Sunday for the next few weeks.

"I suppose it is a fair way to do it. I'd hate to feel like I'd fallen behind. This way makes sure that I'm up to the same standard as everyone else."

"True, definitely a bit annoying though."

"Not as annoying as Remedial Potions."

"Ooh, low blow!"

They left the grounds and headed into the Great Hall just as dinner was arriving on the plates.

"And where have you two been?" Ron cried.

"Walking around the grounds, Ron." Ginny said boredly.

"We were just talking about Remedial Potions and Ginny's tests and stuff." Harry added.

"We don't need to justify ourselves to him, Harry. He's just being a nosy prat. You don't see us demanding what he and Hermione have been up to the last few hours."

Ron's ears went a tell-tale shade of pink and the conversation was finished.

Harry relished Ginny's boldness. It awed him how she never got embarrassed and always knew exactly what to say to justify herself. He tried to remember the meek, timid little girl she used to be but this strong, independent version of Ginny kept on walking through the door instead of the little girl in the dressing gown he was trying to remember.

The following morning found Harry waiting for Ron to return from Professor McGonagall's office. He was sitting on the corner seat of the couch by the fireplace rapping his fingers against the arm-rest. Hermione was sitting opposite him scribbling something or other on a sheet of parchment and Ginny was over in the corner starting on her revision for her test the following Sunday.

The portrait hole opened and Harry's head snapped up. It was only a few third years coming in from the grounds. Harry averted his attention back to the flames that occupied the fireplace.

"I passed everything except Herbology." A voice announced. Harry looked up to see Ron emerging from behind the crowd of third years.

"I kind of figured. I mean the exam was bloody awful but I definitely thought I'd be in Remedial Potions with you, Harry." Ron grinned.

Harry grinned back but he could feel his muscles being forced to keep it there. I should be happy for Ron, he told himself. Harry looked down at his hands. It took him a moment to realise that he was scowling. He hastily pinned the grin back on his face and cast a quick glance around to make sure no one had seen. His eyes met with Ginny's. She looked like she'd been watching him for a while. She continued to hold his gaze until he broke away to look back at the others, the stupid grin still stuck on his face. From the corner of his eye he could see Ginny rise and walk towards him. She then folded herself into his knee, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You've handled much worse than Remedial Potions." She whispered in his ear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, I'm really lacking in reviews so I don't have a clue what any of you think. Please take a sec to let me know if you thought anything in the story was good/ bad or if you have any ideas and I'll do my best to keep you happy. :)**

Monday morning arrived all too soon, and with it came normal classes. Harry made his way down to the Great Hall with Ron to find Hermione and Ginny already sitting at the table, their heads huddled together.

"Hey girls, what's going on?"

"Look!" Ginny exclaimed with a grin, handing something to Harry.

"Quidditch captain? Ginny, that's amazing!" Harry joined her in celebration, looking down at the small badge in his hand.

"McGonagall just came down to give it to me. She said that she wanted to wait until after the exams to give it to me."

"I wonder why she waited so long." Hermione cut in. "I mean, seeing as you were captain last year..."

"Yeah, but it was only for a month or two before the Carrows cancelled the League. We'd only played one match which we barely won. I definitely thought Harry was going to get this now he's back in school."

"Oh come on Ginny, the team literally fell apart with me as captain. 3 of the 7 I chose at the beginning of the year didn't play in some matches. Seeing as there are only three matches that's saying something."

"Harry, you know none of that was your fault."

"Nah, it doesn't really make sense to have the seeker as the captain. They're kind of separate in the matches, aren't they? They aren't really in on the plays and stuff." Ron commented.

Harry was slightly taken aback. He had never realised that Ron had felt that way, but he could definitely see his point. The seeker wasn't in amongst the rest of the team during matches. There had definitely been plays that Harry had tried to teach the team last year only to have someone point out things that seemed obvious to the chasers or the beaters or even the keeper. He understood that it wasn't anything personal against Harry, it's just that the role of seeker wasn't conducive to being captain.

Harry could see Ginny looking at him, trying to gauge his reaction to Ron's words. He caught her eye and shrugged.

"It's true. I just kind of float around while everyone else is zooming around and tackling each other." He said with a grin. "Really well done, Gin!"

Harry had his own visit from the staff table but it wasn't nearly as exciting as Ginny's. Halfway through breakfast, Slughorn descended from the staff table and started making his way over to Harry.

"So, Harry m'boy, I thought we might as well get on with our lessons. I was thinking meet me in the dungeon at eight and we can have a go at Amortentia. We're starting with the second half of the syllabus but I'm sure you'll be well able. It should only take about an hour and a half. How does that suit you?"

"Yes, professor, that suits me very well. Thank you." Harry tried to appear enthusiastic and grateful to Professor Slughorn for giving up his time but all it earned him was a smirk from Ron and Ginny.

"Great, see you this evening then."

"Looking forward to it, professor." Harry called after him, feeling slightly ridiculous.

All too soon, breakfast was over and Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were leaving the Great Hall to head to their first Transfiguration class of 7th year. The day was, as expected, a tiring one. Even lunch was only a brief respite before Harry had to leave the others to go to potions class by himself. On reaching the dungeon, he didn't recognise anyone in the classroom with him and found the way they were all staring at him very off-putting. He settled himself into a desk at the back, pulled out his book and set about making the Draught of Living Death. Fortunately it turned out much better for him this time. He didn't try any clockwise stirs and, given enough time, his potion did eventually turn transparent. Yet still, it was with great relief that he heard the bell ring for dinner.

It wasn't until after dinner that the day started to look up. He and Ginny were making their way back to the common room having left Hermione and Ron in the Great Hall. They had just reached the 7th floor when Ginny turned to Harry and started to lean in. Just at the last second though, she turned her head and whispered in his ear.

"Obscura!" Everything went black.

"Eh, Ginny?" But she just took his hand wordlessly and starting leading him further along the corridor.

"Ginny!" Harry whined. "I can't see!"

"That's the idea Harry. Don't you trust me?" Harry didn't need to be able to see to know what GInny's grin looked like in that moment.

Finally, they came to a stop and Ginny let go. He heard her retreating footsteps.

"Gin, you can't leave me like this!"

To his relief, he heard her footsteps approaching him again. But just as he reached out for her, she turned and started to walk away again. After just a few steps though, she came towards him once more, this time taking his hand.

"Ginny, are we at the Room of Requirement?"

"Awh, it was meant to be a surprise."

"Well, there aren't too many things on the 7th floor that require walking back and forth repeatedly. Are we going back into the Room of Hidden Things?"

Ginny giggled in reply.

"Well no, personally I thought the whole covered-in-ash look was a bit unnecessarily conspicuous for what I had in mind."

"Which was?"

"You, celebrating with me." Ginny replied while simultaneously removing his blindfold.

The Room of Requirement was laid out quite simply with a couch, a table, a few chairs and a bed. There were large sheets of voile, in various different colours, hanging along the walls and dipping low from the roof giving the room a very cosy atmosphere. In spite of this, there was a slight smell of cinders in the air and a shadow about everything in the room. It was as if the ghost of the Fiendfyre had taken up residence in the soul of the room itself. It pervaded everything.

Ginny turned to face him, took hold of his tie and started gently pulling him towards the bed. Once Harry was moving of his own accord, she gradually started undoing the knot while moving ever closer to the bed. By the time the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed, she was pulling his jumper slowly over his head and reaching teasingly for the buttons of his shirt. That didn't get her very far because at that moment, Harry, who had been growing more and more impatient with Ginny's prolonged removal of his clothes, wrapped an arm around her back, put one knee on the bed and softly lowered her into a lying position on the bed.

She put her hands around his face as he lowered his lips to meet hers. The kiss was gentle, comforting, but it grew gradually deeper and more urgent. After a few minutes, Harry lifted Ginny using the arm that was still holding her lower back and pulled her up the length of the bed so that her head was resting on the pillow. Then, with a knee either side of her right thigh, he removed her jumper, pulling her into a sitting position. She once again latched onto his lips with hers, her hands around his face, and pulled him down to lie beside her. She then continued undoing the buttons of his shirt, much more hastily this time and once he'd managed to shrug it off, she threw one leg over his waist, straddling him.

As they continued kissing, her hands were resting on his chest. Every so often one would break away to bury itself in his hair or trace his collar bone. His hands however, where not so innocently confined by their position. He started out with both hands grasping Ginny's knees which were either side of his stomach. After a while, however, they started slowly moving up her thighs, stroking her skin, squeezing sporadically when a bout of particular enjoyment hit him. In this way, he didn't even notice the boundary of her school skirt, nor when he crossed it. He only realised, when his fingertips came upon the gentle swell of Ginny's bum and the edge of her knickers, how far up his hands had wandered. He respectfully started moving his hands back down again until they came to rest, once more, on the outsides of her knees.

After a few more moments however, Harry's curiosity got the better of him and he cautiously started moving his hands upwards once more. This time, when he reached her bum he didn't retreat, instead he grasped it with fervour, pulling her against him. He could feel Ginny smiling against his lips as he did it so he left his hands there for a few more minutes, gripping and stroking in turn.

But then Ginny broke away and started nibbling his ear. The feeling of her warm breath against his neck caused Harry to completely stop thinking about what he should and shouldn't do, where the boundaries were. In fact he stopped consciously thinking about his actions at all. His hands were suddenly reaching around her thighs, his thumbs pushing and rubbing against her, urgently trying to get closer but the thin layer of fabric was in the way.

Harry swiftly flipped Ginny over so she was once again lying on her back beneath him. In the next second he had pulled her knickers down past her knees and over her ankles and then, finally, there was nothing holding him back from giving her the celebratory present he had in mind.

A small while later found Harry buttoning up his shirt and Ginny trying to subtly pull her knickers on. She gave Harry a brief embarrassed look before taking his hand and walking towards to door.

"What were the table and chairs for? Or even the couch for that matter?" Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"I suppose I wasn't specific enough when I asked it for what I needed. Either that or the room thought providing just a bed was a bit classless and indiscrete. Good way to celebrate though. I'd take that over a party any day." She said with a wink.

"It was bit unintentional to be honest. I just got a bit carried away." Harry said sheepishly.

"Well, if that's what those hands can do when you aren't even trying then... wow."

Harry responded with a self-satisfied grin.

**Opinions please please please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a short chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed including Penny, Sheep, Nzr222 and julie. Please keep reviewing. It makes my day. ENJOY!**

***Sorry for the Michael Corner Gryffidnoerror there. The idea hit me, I didn't even pause to think, just got completely carried away. Thank you Dueler 312 for pointing out my mistake. :D **

Harry reluctantly left Ginny outside the Room of Requirement and headed down to the dungeons. He was quite lucky he arrived on time... he hadn't exactly been keeping track of time in the Room of Requirement.

He arrived in the dungeons and had only just leant against the wall opposite Slughorn's room when the man himself came around the corner.

"Ah, Harry, you're here. You are the type to pride yourself on your punctuality. I hope you haven't been waiting too long." Slughorn said jovially.

Harry felt that Professor McGonagall would have argued that point with Slughorn but decided not to voice this theory as Slughorn's high opinion of Harry had proven itself quite useful to date.

"So Harry," Slughorn said as he unlocked the dungeon door, "Have you ever made Amortentia before?"

"No, sir. We were just about to do it when... when Dumbledore died, sir."

"Yes, yes I'm sure." Slughorn moved on hastily, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Well, it's a bit tricky I suppose but nothing you can't handle."

The rest of the lesson passed without much excitement. Although, Harry did learn some new tricks that he felt would come in handy; ways for counting stirs, properties of the ingredients they were using, ways of getting the exact correct amount into the potion. It was the first time that a potion of Harry's had ever matched the description in the book at every step.

He left the lesson feeling that it may actually have been a good use of his time. He had a more comprehensive understanding of the function of each ingredient than he had ever had before and found that this information made potions much more interesting. He had never realised before the individual effects of each of the ingredients they were using or how they contributed towards the potion.

"So how'd it go?" Hermione asked as soon as he walked into the common room.

She and Ron had scrambled to opposite ends of the couch when Harry walked in. Both of them looking decidedly busy staring in opposite directions with matching blushed across their cheeks.

"Er, great actually." Harry said disjointly.

Ron gaped at him while Hermione grinned.

"It's actually kind of interesting." Harry said defensively, in response to Ron's expression. "But I'm wrecked now though. I'm going to head up to bed."

Harry waited a few minutes after climbing into bed to see if Ron had followed him up, but after a while decided that he and Hermione must have resumed whatever he had interrupted earlier on.

The rest of the week passed without any big events. Harry and Ginny spent stolen minutes in the Room of Requirement. Each time they returned, Ron would look at them calculatingly with narrowed eyes until one of them or, more often, Hermione distracted him with something else.

It became common to walk into a room to find Ron and Hermione scrambling hastily and staring in opposite directions. Harry didn't understand why they bothered. Everyone knew that they were together now. It was only to be expected that they would be kissing. He couldn't say he minded it though. He found their awkward guiltiness much more entertaining than the thought of evening's spent with them kissing on the other couch.

Potions grew evermore bearable with each lesson. Harry was beginning to excel, once again, in the sixth year class, only this time, it was on his own merit. He had developed a new habit of looking up the ingredients he was using in each potion in the glossary at the back of his potions book. In this way, each of the ingredients became more and more familiar to him until he was listing off why each ingredient was added to various potions.

"Agrippa; a side-effect is nausea which is why we add..." He scrolled down the list of ingredients. "The chamomile."

Students in the class often cast nervous glances at him as he muttered away to himself during lessons. Harry didn't mind though. He knew that the sooner he improved, the sooner he'd leave the class.

The highlight of the week came on Saturday. Ginny had decided that Quidditch tryouts would be held just after lunch. It was a strange though for Harry, that he would have to try out for the Quidditch team. Even in his first year, there had never been any official tryouts. On Saturday morning, Ginny found it amusing that she was dealing with a nervous Harry as well as an anxious Ron.

"Harry, it's really just a formality. Butler's not nearly as good as you. I just feel like I should give her a chance since she was on the team for a while last year. She deserves to be able to fight for her place."

"What about me then? Is my tryout just a formality too?" Ron butted in before Harry could reply.

Ginny appeared not to have heard him. Instead she stood up, casting a look at Ron's almost full plate.

"Ron, you should probably try to eat a bit more. Harry, you coming?"

As they were making their way through the grounds, Harry found out why Ginny had, rather unsubtly, separated themselves from Ron.

"I'm worried Ron's not going to get on the team."

"What do you mean? You're the captain. You make the team."

Ginny frowned.

"Yeah, but Harry, I'm not just going to let him on because he's my brother. I'll let him on if he's the best...and I'm not so sure he will be."

"Oh, I didn't realise you had someone else in mind."

"Well, Ron was a really unreliable player. I mean sure, he's made some really good saves but he's also missed some really easy ones. I also don't need him badgering me about resigning in the lead up to every match. The Keeper we had on the team last year was good and reliable. He did his job without a load of fuss. There's a lot to be said for that at the end of the day." Ginny finished somewhat defensively.

"Okay, well it sounds like you're trying to convince yourself that this other Keeper is better before tryouts even start. Why don't you just let the keeping do the talking. If this other guy saves more than Ron then take him. If he doesn't then you can look at it again if you really don't think Ron's good for the team."

Ginny looked relieved.

"You're right. If Dennis saves loads more than Ron then there won't even be a decision to make."

"Dennis?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Dennis Creevey." Ginny replied unconcernedly.

"Uh oh, Ron really won't like losing his place on the team to Dennis Creevey."

And with that, Harry casually threw his arm around Ginny's shoulders and they continued down to he Quidditch pitch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Anyone who's confused about the Dennis thing just take another look at the last paragraph of Chapter 9. Dueler 312 pointed out an error I made that had to be changed.**

Harry was surprised by how much Dennis had changed. Of course he'd seen him with Colin throughout the years but he had always kept the mental image of little Dennis Creevey tripping over Hagrid's moleskin coat having fallen into the lake. The boy who greeted them when they reached the Quidditch pitch was not the same little Dennis Creevey.

Dennis was still small in comparison to other fifth years. It was difficult for Harry to picture Oliver Wood when he'd first met him, big and burly, being the same age as the slight boy who now stood before him. Even still, Dennis had an athletic quality to him. He was lean but not skinny. Wiry would probably be a good way to describe him. More of a Seeker's build. Harry could imagine him having the speed and agility required to compensate for his lack of breadth and height. Of course, it was always possible that Ron's gangliness could come in handy for a just-out-of-reach-ball but Harry could see why Ginny had been preparing herself for breaking the news to Ron.

Once a crowd had gathered all grasping brooms Ginny started shouting instructions.

"Right, could everyone grab a bib. If you're trying out for Chaser take an orange one. Keepers are yellow. Beaters are blue and Seekers are red." Ginny paused while everyone sorted themselves out.

"Ok, Seekers, could you stand over on my left please. Everyone else, I want you to warm up by doing laps around the pitch. The Seekers will be flying soon. Don't make any effort to get in or stay out of their way please. Just continue doing laps and they'll go around you."

The crowd of people all took off into the air. Ron amongst them, sporting a delicate shade of green. This left Ginny with Harry, Susie Butler, a sixth year who had taken Harry's place as Seeker last year, and a particularly minuscule second year who looked absolutely terrified.

"Ok, we're going to do a seeking drill. Best of 5. I'll let the Snitch out 5 times and the person who catches it the most times is our new Seeker. Sound fair? Do you all understand the drill?" Ginny looked around at the three nodding people.

"O_bscuro!" _Ginny said three times, pointing to each of them in turn. Everything went black. "I'll take your blindfolds off in a minute once the Snitch is gone. When I remove them, stay on the ground until I blow my whistle."

Sure enough, after a few moments, Harry's sight was restored once more and Ginny blew her whistle. Harry pushed off the ground forcefully. He doubled back to try and steady the second year. After a few haphazard attempts to make the broom do what he told it to, the poor boy resigned himself to not being Gryffindor's new Seeker and dropped back down to the ground, aided by Harry.

Of course, in the few minutes that Harry had been helping the boy, Susie had been patrolling the pitch. He quickly flew upwards trying to gain the advantage of height but just as he drew level with her, she dropped into a steep dive and pulled out of it gripping the Snitch in her hand.

Harry cursed himself for wasting time on the second year. He made his way back over to Ginny, who was shaking her head with a smirk on her face.

"And that, I believe, is a minor example of what Hermione might call your 'saving-people-thing'."

It was the kind of comment that would usually have infuriated Harry but somehow, when Ginny said it in such a casual manner, he could see the funny side of it. Especially when he pictured it from her point of view. Susie pushing off and gaining height rapidly, while Harry dropped back and started to try and teach his competition how to stay on a broom.

"Ha-ha." Harry replied sarcastically, just as Susie touched the ground beside him looking very chuffed with herself.

Ginny repeated the blindfolding process and within moments Harry was in the air once more, without hesitation this time. And within moments more, he was making his way back, the Snitch clutched tightly in his fist. This time it had been Susie who had barely realised what was happening as Harry's fingers closed around the little golden ball.

This happened twice more before Ginny officially made him Seeker. The second time, Harry had had to dodge a group of sixth years who had broken away from the main group circling the pitch to try and slow him down. Harry recognised a few of them from his potions class but barely registered this as he wove his way between them. On reaching the ground though, Harry saw Susie cast them a "thanks-for-trying" look and was glad he hadn't paused.

Tryouts went on with Ginny choosing the Beaters next. She called the whole team back down to issue new instructions.

"I want all the potential Chasers and Keepers to continue doing laps. This time you're going to have four Quaffles with you. I want you to keep passing them amongst yourselves while doing laps and dodging any Bludgers that may come your way. Harry has been appointed Seeker.

"Surprise surprise. It's handy being the captain's boyfriend, isn't it?" One of Susie's friends murmured.

Ginny shot him a scathing look and continued talking.

"He's going to be keeping an eye on you while I'm watching the Beaters. Any questions? Ok, all of you up in the air. Beaters over here with me."

Harry kept an eye on the rest of the Gryffindors as they flew around, dodging Bludgers every once in a while. A disproportionate amount of Bludgers seemed to make their way towards Harry. When he turned to find their source he could see Susie's friend who had spoken up was now trying out as Beater. To his credit, a large number of his Bludgers were requiring Harry to dodge. They were well-aimed and fast. Harry could imagine the boy making the team.

Now that someone was watching them, some of the chasers started to show off. Harry could easily pick out the stronger players. Some of them even started pairing up and acting as a team to get one of the Quaffles in their possession. Harry did a mental tally. There were thirteen flying in circles. Ron, Dennis and two more were wearing yellow bibs. Of the nine in orange, Harry could see three who were looking very unsteady on their brooms.

He quickly flew down to Ginny.

"Can I start narrowing it down a bit? There are three players up there that aren't too comfortable in the air.

"Eh..." Ginny said distractedly. "Yeah, I mean, you can pick out the ones that can't fly but don't..."

"Narrow down any potentials." Harry finished for her. "Ok, thanks."

He turned to fly away.

"Harry, it's just-"

"I'm not Captain. Don't worry. I get it."

"It's not that I doubt your judgement. It's just that I might lose respect as Captain if I have my boyfriend making the proper decisions."

"Yeah, course. Don't worry about it Ginny."

He wheeled back around towards the Chasers and Keepers and narrowed out the three dodgy flyers.

"You three, could you come here for a sec please?"

Harry's brow furrowed as they bobbed towards him unsteadily.

"Thanks for trying out but Ginny doesn't think we'll need you this year."

Harry smiled as two of them looked relieved to be returning to the ground. One of them however replied rather indignantly.

"She hasn't even seen us yet!"

Harry replied calmly.

"She's been keeping an eye on all of you while she's been watching the drills. She just told me to pass along the message." Harry lied.

The girl looked slightly appeased as she made her way back down to the ground.

Harry turned to the rest of the tryouts and started pairing them up.

"Keepers, Ginny wants you to take two Quaffles and continue passing them amongst yourselves. Chasers, Pair one and Pair two, you're going to be trying to get the Quaffles off the Keepers and pair three.

He watched them doing this for a few minutes until he could see who the weaker players of each pair were. He then mixed up the teams trying different dynamics. Interestingly, putting the stronger players together didn't always make the stronger team. He kept note of the weaker and stronger combinations as well as the weaker and stronger individuals to pass onto Ginny later on.

Soon enough, Ginny blew her whistle again and the players congregated around her.

"Ok, these are the Beaters; Will Riley and Jimmy Peakes. Chasers next, we're going to do a few passing and tackling drills. The Beaters will be aiming at you so be careful of them too. Keepers, I want you to head over to the hoops and start warming each other up."

With a quick toss up of the Quaffle, the Chasers started targeting each other trying to show each other up. Harry quickly told Ginny of his findings and after a while she changed the drills.

After about half an hour, having lost one of the weaker Chasers to a Bludger, Ginny had found two more additions to the team. Demelza Robins had made the team again along with a girl named Layla Alfredson.

Now with six players assigned to the team, the bit Harry was dreading most was next. One of the Keepers had left while Ginny was choosing the Chasers. Apparently, he had gone to catch a Quaffle and had crashed into the side of the hoop. The other three Keepers; ROn, Dennis and a fourth year Harry didn't know, had had to carry him down to the ground.

Ginny called Layla and Demelza forward for five penalty shots against each Keeper. The fourth year went first. She managed to save four of the five shots and hung around hopefully until Ron saved all five. Ron then watched Dennis Creevey's saves. The chuffed expression slipping gradually from his face as Dennis saved 1-2-3-4- and the fifth with apparent ease.

Ginny called for three more each with a rather anxious expression on her face. Ron went first. He looked rather isolated bobbing in front of the hoops, hunched over his broom. Demelza made the first shot which Ron saved with a flick of his broom.

Dennis moved up for his first goal. He looked more comfortable in front of the goals. Layla took her shot at goal. It was a perfect aim, heading right for the furthest rim of the furthest hoop. It seemed as if it would definitely be a goal until Dennis threw himself from the seat of his broom, holding onto his broom with just one hand and made contact with the ball with the toe of his shoe. He then grasped the broom once more and swung himself back into the seat.

Harry was impressed but one look at Ginny showed him that this display of talent had only made her more anxious. It was clear that Dennis was the more competent Keeper but unless there was a difference in goals Ginny couldn't support her decision.

Her relief came when Ron missed the shot she made at his goal, his third penalty. Harry couldn't decide anymore whether he wanted Dennis to save the next shot or not. As his friend, he wanted Ron to be part of the team, but as a team member he wanted a reliable Keeper.

His decision didn't matter though as Dennis caught Ginny's throw and cradled it to his chest.

Ginny pursed her lips before calling everyone to the ground. Ron made his way over to stand beside Harry, a scowl upon his face.

"So, Dennis Creevey is our new Keeper." She started, casting a glance towards Ron. "That's us done for the moment. I'll put up a notice about training on the notice board in the Common Room."

Ron stalked off immediately. Harry cast an apologetic glance at Ginny before following him, leaving the rest of the team to help Ginny put away all the supplies.

"She did it on purpose, you know." Ron grumbled.

"Did what?"

"She made her goal really difficult on purpose."

"Eh-" Harry didn't know how to reply. He knew that Ron would be upset but he didn't think he'd take it out on Ginny personally. "I think she tried just as much with Dennis."

Ron scoffed.

"Yeah, sure." He replied sarcastically. "She practically passed it to him. You saw him. He caught it right in front of him."

"Yeah, but he hadn't been there when she'd thrown it"

"I should have known you'd take her side. It's disgusting how the two of you are always sneaking off to the Room of Requirement! What, you didn't think I'd noticed?" Ron reacted to Harry's look of surprise.

"If I spent all my free time kissing you, I'd bet you'd be on my side."

"Ron," Harry found his voice. "I'm not on anyone's side. I really think that all the Chasers tried just as hard for both of you. Dennis just saved more goals." Harry tried to reason with Ron, ignoring his contempt.

"She should have tried to get me on the team."

"What do you mean? Like, given you an easy save?" Harry said surprisedly.

"Don't look so shocked. I'll bet you know better than most that she's not as innocent as she looks."

This caught Harry completely by surprise. So much so that he stopped trying to appease Ron, stopped walking altogether. Ron didn't pay any attention as Harry disappeared from his side. He just continued up to the castle.

**Please review! I really want to know what you think about Ron not making the team...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hmmm, this Ron thing seems to be upsetting a few people. I'm only portraying him as I perceived his character from the books. Hope I'm not bothering too many of you but feel free to vent at me.**

Harry doubled back to the Quidditch pitch and arrived just as the team were making their way back to the castle. He found Ginny in the supply closet and told her about the exchange that had just occurred between him and Ron.

To his surprise, Ginny grinned when Harry told her about Ron's line about her innocence.

"It sounds like he thinks we've slept together." Ginny concluded.

"Oh," Harry exclaimed. "That's what he was on about! Well that should be easy enough to sort out. I mean, we haven't slept together."

"No, unfortunately not." Ginny replied.

Harry eyebrows shot up and he could feel a red tinge coming onto his cheeks but Ginny just leant against the wall, looking up at him alluringly with her lips slightly parted, a mischievous glint in her eye. Harry didn't act until she bit the corner of her bottom lip, maintaining eye-contact the whole time. He didn't understand where she got her information but she definitely knew exactly how to make him stop thinking. Within seconds he had closed the gap between them and pressed his body against hers, trapping her against the wall. The lip that had just been caught between her teeth was now ensnared between his. Her hands, which had been momentarily resting flat against his chest, were now clutching bunches of his top.

He continued kissing her until he felt her smile against his lips. He was just about to ask her why when he found out. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He pushed himself flush against her without needing too much encouragement. She waited for this reaction before bucking her hips against his, causing him to involuntarily release a moan. She smiled again and broke the kiss, holding his head near hers with pressure on the back of his neck. She rested her forehead against his, both of them breathing heavily, lips only centimeters apart.

"Ahem"

The loud throat clearing seemed very out of place given their current situation. It made Harry and Ginny jump apart, eyes startled, lips red.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, I'm sure you appreciate that the supply closet is not the most private of places." Madame Hooch explained. "I think you should go back to the castle immediately and not make a habit of this."

"Yes professor." Harry and Ginny both said in unison, scurrying out of the changing rooms. They walked with their heads down, trying to avoid each other's eye until the were out of sight and sound of Madame Hooch. They then collapsed in heaps of laughter and continued up to the castle, holding hands.

Harry didn't get a chance to talk to Ron until he was going to bed that night. Ron had avoided both him and Ginny at dinner and in the common room. As he made his way up to his dormitory, he hoped that Ron would be the only one there so that he could explain. He opened the door and found, to his great relief, Ron sitting on his bed alone in the room. He was flicking through a copy of the Daily Prophet. Now that there was nothing stopping him, Harry realised that he didn't know how to approach the conversation.

"Eh-anything interesting happen?"

Ron ignored him. Harry could hardly blame him. It had been a pathetic attempt.

"Look Ron, I wanted to talk to you about earlier."

Of course, Seamus and Dean chose that moment to walk into the dorm. Harry felt exasperated. Now that he had brought it up, he couldn't just stop talking but this was definitely not a conversation he wanted to have in the presence of other people, especially not one of Ginny's ex-boyfriends.

Ron however, seemed to relish Harry's discomfort.

"Go on then."

"Well, eh, I just wanted you to know that, eh, Ginny and I-" Harry squirmed uncomfortably. He could tell that Ron wasn't exactly enjoying the topic of conversation either. Meanwhile, Seamus and Dean seemed to have realised that they had walked in on something as both were stopped dead in the middle of the room. Seamus was looking very uncomfortable. Dean was trying to mask his curiosity.

"Oh, Dean, I forgot that we left our essays downstairs." Seamus turned to head for the door, obviously expecting Dean to follow.

"OK, will you grab mine too please?" Dean replied and walked over to his bed.

Seamus cast Harry an apologetic glance before disappearing downstairs.

Harry didn't know what Dean was hoping to hear. Perhaps that Harry and Ginny were about to break up. Either way, Harry couldn't find an excuse to not finish his sentence so he continued.

"Eh, we, um, we haven't-" Harry cleared his throat nervously. "We haven't slept together."

Ron had a grimace on his face and Dean was looking incredibly uncomfortable. Evidently that was not what he had been expecting to hear. He swiftly got up and went into the bathroom.

Now that he'd got it out, Harry felt the need to explain why he was informing Ron of this.

"Uh, it's just that it seemed like earlier on you were annoyed because you thought we had. So I just wanted you to know that we haven't yet."

Yet? Why did he have to say that last word? It was completely unnecessary!

Ron seemed to think so too because he was now squirming with an expression on his face which would have been comical if it hadn't been for the situation.

Harry turned and walked away, trying to wish himself away from this conversation.

After a few moments spent rooting through his trunk for nothing in particular, Harry heard Ron clear his throat.

"I-eh, thanks but, I really didn't-" He paused. "I don't want to hear about that."

"Look mate, if you act like that and say things like that," Harry started frustratedly. "You can hardly expect me to just ignore it. If you don't want to know then don't refer to it, ok?"

"How can I not when you and Ginny keep shoving it in my face?"

"You can hardly say that! The most we do in public is hold hands!"

"Yeah, but most of your time isn't spent in public is it? You're always disappearing off. As if people can't tell what you're doing!"

"Well you obviously can't if you're jumping to conclusions like that!"

"Everyone is!"

Harry stopped. He had never really thought that people would be keeping tabs on them. The thought never occurred to him that people would be that interested in their relationship that they would be talking about it amongst themselves. He knew that they were the subject of gossip but he never realised how in depth the gossip had been.

"Ok, we'll make a deal."

Ron narrowed his eyes.

"You mightn't want to hear this but just deal with it for a second, ok?"

Ron nodded silently.

"I promise not to sleep with Ginny while we're at Hogwarts if you promise to stop thinking of it as your business. Agreed?"

Ron had predictably grimaced at the thought but after a minute thinking about it he consented.

"So all the gossip is wrong?"

"Yeah, it's all just rumours. What have they been saying? Actually, never mind. Why didn't you just ask-" Harry paused trying to picture that conversation. "Why didn't Hermione just ask us if it was true?"

"Everyone was so sure it was true that it didn't really seem necessary."

"Ok, well it's not true. And in future don't listen to the gossip. But don't try to talk to me about it either, ok? Don't ask about something you don't want to know about."

"And that's none of my business."

"Yes," Harry said relievedly. "None of your business."

Harry went back down to the common room to gather some of his stuff. As soon as he entered everyone stared at him and Seamus made his way back up to the dorm. Harry saw Ginny sitting in the same chair he'd left her in thirty minutes beforehand, blissfully unaware of the discomfort Harry had been in.

"I just spoke to Ron."

"Yeah, I know, Seamus ran down the stairs and announced it to the whole room before he realised that I was still here."

Harry felt a flicker of disgust cross his face.

"Did you know that everyone's been talking about us?"

"Well, I could only assume really. After all the gossip last time..."

"Do you know what they've been saying? Ron only thought that we had because everyone's been telling him so. It's none of their business!" Harry said indignantly.

"Harry, your life has never been anyone else's business so of course, it's all they're interested in."

The next morning Harry woke up late. He looked around at the other beds trying to find the noise that had woken him, only to find them all empty. He found the source of the noise when he turned toward the door and found Ginny standing in the doorway. She had her head cocked to the side.

"I was just trying to decide whether to wake you or not." She explained crossing the room.

She didn't waste anytime in burrowing under the covers beside him. He wrapped his arms around tightly around her. She had her back towards him and Harry buried his face in the hair that was resting on her shoulder, breathing in the scent he found so comforting.

"This is a nice way to wake up." Harry said.

"Mmm, so cosy." Ginny murmured contentedly.

After a few minutes spent appreciating what had become a novelty, Harry leant up on an elbow. Ginny turned to lie on her back beneath him.

"What made you come up?" Harry asked.

"Ron's being a prat."

Harry groaned.

"Oh no, I thought I'd sorted that out. He promised to act as if what we do isn't any of his business."

"It isn't any of his business!" Ginny cried indignantly. "But it wasn't about that."

Harry looked at her questioningly.

"It was about not putting him on the team."

This irritated Harry. He thought that Ron's outburst had only been a result of the rumours but evidently he had actually thought that Ginny had gone easy on Dennis.

"You don't think I was unfair, do you?"

"No, but I can see why he's upset."

"Well of course I can see why he's upset. He got cut from the team."

Harry that it was more than that though. He had a flashback to Ron seeing his reflection to the Mirror of Erised.

"_I'm head boy! - and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup- I'm Quidditch captain, too."_

Harry knew how deeply it would cut Ron to be the only member of his family to be dropped from the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It only made it worse that it was by his little sister who was captain. He didn't think that this was something Ron would want Ginny to know though.

"I suppose just give him a while to get over it. He's hurt now but he'll remember how nervous he used to get before matches. He used to ask to resign all the time. Also, when he sees that Dennis is actually a really good Keeper hopefully he'll realise you were just doing what's best for the team."

"So... all I have to do is ignore him until we beat Slytherin in November?"

"Eh, well maybe you don't have to ignore him..."

"So, I just beg him to talk to me until he gives in? Yeah, right." Ginny scowled.

Harry grinned quickly before attacking her with tickling fingers.

"Harry!" Ginny giggled. "Harry, stop!"

Gasping now, "Harry... Harry!" She shrieked.

He sat back, grinning while she looked up at him, gasping for breath.

At that moment, the door of the dorm opened. Harry found himself hoping, wishing, that it wasn't Ron... Or Dean...Or Seamus if he was just going to tell everyone.

Fortunately it wasn't Ron or Dean. Unfortunately, it was Seamus who walked into the room before going bright red and walking straight back out of it, leaving no chance for either Harry or Ginny to explain.

"Great," Harry said. "If he mentions it to anyone, he might as well have walked in on us having sex."

"It'll be fine." Ginny said. "Although, it probably does look kind of bad that you don't have a top on."

"Or that you were panting."

"Oh no," Ginny groaned. "I hope he didn't hear me screaming..."

"My name..." Harry added.

"Uh oh..."

"Damage control?" Harry said, jumping out of bed. "I'm just going to take a quick shower but I'll follow you down in a few."

"Ha, nice try. No chance I'm going down there by myself."


	12. Chapter 12

A few minutes later the two of them entered the common room only for it to go completely and utterly silent. Hermione gestured for them to follow her out of the common room.

"After that chat you had with Ron last night, I'm going to assume that the rumours aren't true." She started in an accusatory fashion.

"No Hermione, they aren't."

"Ok, is it true that the two of you were in Harry's bed."

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Ginny said defensively. Hermione ignored her.

"Is it true that you, Harry, didn't have a top on?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Is it true that you, Ginny, were, eh, panting?"

"Yes, but-"

"And is it true that you had been screaming Harry's name just before all of this happened?"

Ginny and Harry looked defeated.

"But you weren't having sex?"

"No."

Hermione seemed to accept this without need of further explanation.

"And what made you think it was a good idea to then emerge from Harry's bedroom, to a common room full of people, holding hands?

"Eh..." Looking back on it now it probably wasn't the wisest idea but they hadn't really thought about it.

"So what did happen because you're going to need a really good story."

"It's not a story Hermione." Ginny snapped.

"Ginny was upset about Ron being a prat towards her so she came to find me. I was still in bed, hence the lack of top. After talking for a while, she still had a dirty scowl on her face so I started tickling her to make her smile. She started screaming out my name asking me to stop. When I stopped she was out of breath and that's when Seamus walked in."

"I still think it's weird that he walked in if he heard me screaming Harry's name." Ginny said.

"I don't think playing that card is going to help your situation." Hermione replied cooly.

"Anyway Harry, Ron's really annoyed."

"What? But I told him-"

"Yeah, but the evidence really points towards one conclusion... You can either believe it or think that Seamus is lying about everything."

"So he's decided to trust Seamus over me?"

"No, I don't think he really believes it I just think he's really annoyed the way everyone's saying all these things about his little sister."

Ginny scoffed.

"I'm a year younger than him... Seriously? He needs to get over this 'big brother' complex he's got."

"I really think he's just trying to protect you Ginny."

"Ha, protect me from Harry?" Ginny said sarcastically. "Yeah, I hear he's a really bad guy. Besides, I wouldn't have even been up there if Ron hadn't been so irritating this morning."

Ron chose that moment to come around the corner. He didn't even slow down when he saw them. He just walked straight up to Harry and pushed him backwards into a wall, his forearm against his throat.

"Ron, stop it. You're being ridiculous." Ginny snapped.

"It better not be true." Ron snarled, not breaking eye contact with Harry.

"It isn't, Ron." Harry gasped, pulling at the hand that was constricting his windpipe.

"There's a reason for all of it, Ron." Hermione supported them.

Ron looked back at Hermione who nodded before he released the pressure on Harry's throat.

"Look Ron, I'm furious about it too."

"Yeah, you seem it."

"No, seriously Ron, I hate the thought of what they're all saying about her. She's done nothing to deserve it and it's none of their business anyway. I hate that I'm the one that's brought it upon her. I'm angry at myself for making it so easy for them."

Harry heard Ginny sigh frustratedly behind him.

"Yeah, because I had nothing to do with it." She said.

"Just-just tell me what happened." Ron said, ignoring Ginny.

Harry explained the whole thing. When he finished, Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't want to hear about this kind of thing happening again." He said, before stalking off towards the common room.

Hermione looked torn between Harry and Ginny and Ron. She quickly stepped forward gripping the two of them in a one-armed hug and followed after him.

"Well he didn't seem very apologetic." Ginny said scornfully.

"No, he didn't. I guess he's still going to be upset with you about the team. We just stopped him being upset about us."

"Right, so instead of not talking to either of us, he's now just not talking to me. Perfect."

They then made their way down to the Great Hall for an early lunch before Ginny had her first Sunday test of the year.

Harry and Ginny could feel everyone's eyes on them as they entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. A few woops and wolf-whistles came from the Slytherin table. The couple just ducked their heads and ate their food, trying to avoid any cause for further attention.

Having survived a full meal of mutterings and pointing, Harry knew that it was really getting to Ginny. He could only hope she wouldn't do anything too rash. He could picture her pulling him in for a kiss in front of the whole hall just to defy everyone. Harry had a flashback of her doing just that in front of her entire family. Her brazen attitude was one of the things he loved most about her but there were limits. For this reason, when they finished their food he stood up, took her hand and swiftly left the hall, leaving her with no chance for any spontaneous display of affection.

To his amusement, when he slowed down in the Entrance Hall he saw a look of disappointment on her face.

"You were planning some big defiant kiss, weren't you?"

Her expression quickly became more relaxed.

"Oh dear, I've become predictable." She said jokingly.

"Ha, I wouldn't say that. I'm sure everyone would have been suitably shocked and Ron would have been satisfactorily furious."

Ginny's eyes narrowed, trying to figure out whether he was teasing her or not.

Harry's attention was then diverted to over Ginny's shoulder where he could see a few students at the other end of the corridor pause. Next moment he heard muttering and then the group tittering, no doubt at their expense. Ginny's expression rapidly changed from one of suspicion to one of pure downheartedness. So much for becoming predictable. Harry had never expected the gossip to have this much of an effect on her. She started to turn her head but Harry caught her face in his palm.

"Just do your best to ignore them. Reacting only gives them satisfaction."

Professor McGonagall then entered the corridor. It was easy to understand how seeing them, with less than a foot between them, Harry's hand cupping Ginny's cheek, she jumped to conclusions.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley." Harry and Ginny stepped apart to face her.

"Yes Professor?"

"I hope you won't be making a habit of this. Going on news I've heard from Madame Hooch and also rumours that seem to be circulating this morning I feel it would be a most unwise course of action."

The calm expression that Ginny had regained dropped from her face with every passing word, leaving behind it one of horror and embarrassment. Harry could tell that the extent of the rumours' spread had really thrown her.

"Yes professor." Harry was the one to speak this time.

"Miss Weasley, don't you have a test starting in my office in a few minutes? I think you should gather anything you require and make your way to my office." Professor McGonagall started walking away.

"Eh, professor?" Ginny started, uncharacteristically meek.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"Could I maybe borrow a quill from you instead? It's just, my things are in the common room and I... I don't really want to go back there right now."

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"They're not true, professor." Harry explained uncomfortably. "The rumours I mean, they're all lies."

"Alright Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, not unkindly. "I'm sure I'll be able to find a spare quill somewhere."

Ginny slipped her hand from Harry's and followed Professor McGonagall down the corridor, casting an apologetic glance over her shoulder. Harry shrugged before turning away to face the Gryffindor common room alone.

He knew that he had to do something about all the gossip before Ginny finished her test. He remembered all too clearly the isolation and misery he felt for parts of fourth and fifth year when everyone was talking about him not so subtly. He had grown used to it, immune even, but Ginny was fresh to this torment and he didn't want her to have to deal with it for any longer than necessary.

He stalked back up to the common room, silencing everyone upon entry. He cast them all a look of contempt before narrowing in on Seamus.

"Can I speak with you for a minute?"

Seamus seemed rather caught off-guard by Harry's abrasive attitude.

"Eh, sure Harry."

They made their way up to their dormitory.

"I need you to stop spreading rumours about me and Ginny."

Seamus had the good grace to look ashamed of himself before replying.

"I didn't make any of it up."

Harry sighed.

"I guess you didn't mean to but you did. Ginny and I weren't doing what you think." And for the third time that day, Harry explained what had been going on when Seamus walked in.

Seamus was looking more and more bashful with every sentence.

"Oh Jesus Harry, I'm really sorry. I really did think-"

"That's another thing though. Whether you thought it was true or not I really don't see why you had to announce it to the whole common room. Do you know that all the Slytherins and even McGonagall had heard about it within an hour?"

Seamus looked gobsmacked.

"She what?"

"Yeah, she said that 'making a habit of it would be a most unwise course of action'."

The colour drained from Seamus' face.

"And what did you say?"

"We told her it wasn't true but you can see why I really need you to stop saying things about us."

"Yeah, alright. I'll stop. I can even tell people that I was lying earlier on if you want?"

"No, it's fine. It'll just sound like some made-up excuse if you try and announce it to everyone now. It'll probably die down soon anyway." Harry finished hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe." Seamus sounded unconvinced as he made his way back towards the common room.

Everyone once again, went silent when Harry entered.

"Is it like this every time you walk into a room?" Seamus whispered.

"Only when people have been spreading rumours about me." Harry whispered back pointedly before collecting his bag from beside the portrait hole and settling himself with Ron and Hermione by the fire to do some work.

Hermione made a few attempts at conversation but both Ron and Harry were in such bad moods that it didn't last very long. After a few interactions to do with this essay or those questions, Harry had concluded that, although Ron was in a bad mood, he wasn't particularly upset with Harry personally anymore.

When Ginny walked in through the portrait hole however, Ron scoffed before looking back at his work. Harry pursed his lips and shrugged at Ginny before she made her way over to some of her other friends. The rest of the evening passed with Harry and Hermione splitting their time between the siblings but trying not to make it too obvious. Just one week of his last year at Hogwarts had passed and Harry was already preparing himself for weeks of tension.


End file.
